Sweet Temptation
by Pandora-Scarlett
Summary: Todas las noches era lo mismo, los empleados, el servicio, la clientela, el mismo hombre que se ocultaba en la esquina de la cantina apartado de todo. Pero aquel hombre solo pedía una sola cosa y eso era ella, quería sus servicios, su amabilidad, su gentileza, la quería por completo para él...


**Nota:** Hola~ Este es mi quinto fanfic (One-Shot) hace un tiempo que comencé a escribirlo, tengo muchos planes para esta pareja que es la que más me encanta sinceramente ya tenía demasiado tiempo queriendo publicar algo de ellos pero no sabía cómo manejar el dialogo de Levi, es un poco complicado su carácter no quería arruinarlo al no saber cómo escribirlo jajaja pero por fin me anime y fue por alguien es especial que me recuerda demasiado a ese personaje… En fin, espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten la lectura.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido erótico.

* * *

 **Sweet Temptation**

En las calles más bajas de la ciudad, había una zona especial en la que ciertos locales se habitaban bares, cantinas, hostales y pequeños moteles, lugares en los que muchas personas salían a divertirse después de un largo día de trabajo. Durante la noche aquellas calles se alumbraban de grandes carteles que destellaban de diferentes colores, enormes letras que trataban de seducir a cualquiera que paseara por ahí. Su principal objetivo eran atraer a las personas más adineradas de la ciudad, pero a pesar de que aquellas calles eran de las más bajas, tenía la buena reputación de ser uno de los mejores lugares para divertirse.

Algunos de los empleados se encontraban fuera de su local con el propósito de introducir a los clientes y darles de su servicio, interesados solo en tomar su dinero cegarlos de placer y diversión. Cada uno de ellos tenía su potencial sin duda proporcionaban buen servicio, pero lo que no sabían es que muy pocos llegaban a encontrar un lugar apartado de todo ese hostigamiento.

En lo más profundo de la zona, se encontraba una pequeña cantina llamada _"Secrets"_ , aquel lugar no era tan famoso como los otros, no poseía aquella clase de atracción y abrumación para atraer a los clientes y seducirlos, pero tenía fama del mejor ambiente, servicio, comida y alcohol. Aquella cantina se encontraba escondida debajo de la superficie, como si fuera una cueva exclusiva y solo quienes la necesitaban sabían cómo encontrarla. El lugar tenía años de antigüedad, pero se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, aún conservaba aquella esencia rústica. El personal era escaso pero suficiente para atender a los clientes y mantenerlos satisfechos, un lugar en el que pocos disfrutaban de un ambiente donde podían olvidarse de su vida.

La entrada del lugar se encontraba bajando por unas escaleras empedradas, dirigiéndose hacia un corto pasillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de madera. Al adentrarse se llevaban a ver varias mesas cubiertas por un mantel escarlata, cada una de ellas en el centro de estas había una vela con un pequeño adorno floral. El lugar estaba cubierto por ladrillos antiguos, pero sin perder su valor daban un toque elegante al ambiente; en las esquinas superiores de las paredes se encontraban algunos candelabros iluminando completamente el lugar. Las mesas y sillas estaban generalmente dispersas por la sala, en ciertos lugares habían mesas pegados a las paredes, sillones rinconeros de un estilo vintage que se fijaban para mayor comodidad.

Sin duda eran de los pocos locales que ofrecían ese tipo de estilo de escenario.

— Petra. ¿Puedes llevar esto a la mesa 8?

— Claro, yo me encargo. —respondió la joven alegre mientras tomaba un par de cervezas y las colocaba en la charola plateada cargándola en su mano derecha caminando ágilmente entre las mesas del lugar hasta llegar a su destino.

— Aquí tienen.

La joven castaña dejo aquellas cervezas en la una mesa rodeada por tres hombres.

— Gracias preciosa.

— No es nada. —respondió con la misma sonrisa alegre, volviendo a la barra.

— Es hermosa… tal vez debería invitarla a salir —hablo el mayor de los tres.

— No creo que te haga caso. —se burló el hombre a su derecha.

— Puede ser.

Ambos soltaron risas mientras seguían tomando.

— ¿Te fue bien en esa mesa, Petra? —pregunto su compañera mientras lavaba algunos vasos.

— Si, no te preocupes Sasha. No es nada de qué preocuparse. —recargo su cadera contra la barra observando la clientela.

— Si nada como aquella noche que ese hombre quiso propasarse contigo ¿eh?

— Sasha… eso fue hace mucho, además era una novata. No sabía cómo controlar la situación sin darle problemas al negocio.

Recordó perfectamente cómo se desató aquel escándalo cuando apenas llevaba una semana en su primer trabajo como mesera, con tan solo 19 años de edad su belleza comenzaba a brotar y eso atrajo la atención de algunos clientes. Sin duda era la más joven de todos los empleados, un tanto ingenua y torpe, pero sin duda era muy optimista cuando hacía su trabajo, su habilidad para aprender rápido era una de las razones por las cuales el gerente mostró interés en ella. Demostró que desarrollaba un gran desempeño en su trabajo como mesera y fue por ello que la contrataron de inmediato.

— Petra, ¿puedes ayudar a Gunther en la bodega? Parece ser que llego la entrega de esta semana y necesita un poco de ayuda.

— Si está bien, en seguida voy.

— Gracias Petra.

— No es nada, Erd.

La joven se retiró dirigiéndose directamente hacía la parte trasera de la cantina, justo donde se encontraba la bodega. Ahí se almacenaba todo el producto que proporcionaba el negocio, sin duda eran de la mejor calidad puesto que una persona en especial invertía en todo eso.

— ¿Gunther?

La castaña se adentró en la bodega caminando entre los estanques de los vinos, hasta llegar a las cajas donde se encontraba la despensa.

— Aquí Petra. —alzo la voz el contrario mientras acomodaba las cajas en su lugar.

— Erd me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— Bueno, aún quedan dos cajas en la camioneta. ¿Podrías bajarlas? Por favor.

— Por supuesto, no te preocupes. —sonrió la joven mientras se ponía en marcha.

— Gracias Petra.

— Descuida, no tardó.

Salió por la parte trasera de la bodega hasta llegar a la camioneta negra, pudo ver que la cajuela estaba abierta mostrando dos cajas de cartón llenas de comida y algunas bebidas, primero empezó por la más pesada, las botellas de vino eran importantes para el negocio sin mencionar que eran de las más caras, y por ser chica no significaba que era débil, al contrario, poseía una gran fuerza, aunque fuera una chica con baja estatura eso no le impedía nada. Cuando fue por la segunda caja, la cual poseían ingredientes para los aperitivos para el nuevo menú, cerrando la cajuela antes de irse.

— Esta es la última. —susurro para sí misma.

Cargo la segunda caja sintiéndola un poco pesada que la anterior, sujetándola desde la parte posterior camino con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió hasta llegar a la puerta trasera pero antes de entrar se detuvo al sentir una extraña presencia, sus instintos le decían que no estaba sola, aquel callejón solo contaba con un solo farol que iluminaba cierta parte del callejón por lo que restaba del pasillo no era nada más que oscuridad.

Pero de alguna forma conocía esa presencia que la hacía estremecerse.

Sabía que era él.

— Petra. ¿Ya terminaste? —llamo Gunther desde la bodega.

— Ah, sí... —respondió despertando de sus pensamientos.

Una vez más miro hacía la oscuridad intentando a ver atreves de ella, pero no lograba sentir nada, se había desvanecido por completo.

Él se había ido.

* * *

Después de acomodar la despensa en la bodega, tomo un pequeño descanso aun no podía dejar de pensar en la presencia de ese hombre.

Ya había pasado 1 año desde que comenzó a trabajar en la cantina _Secrets,_ todos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, ella estaba perdida si no hubiera sido por el gerente, ella seguiría trabajando en aquel restaurante familiar el cual no le ofrecía ningún futuro. Desde que salió de la universidad se había propuesto a trabajar en alguna academia de artes, pero no todos apreciaban el trabajo que hacía, paso 6 meses buscando trabajo, pero las solicitudes que entregaban fueron rechazadas, ellos no llegaban a ver su verdadero potencial. Aquello simplemente la deprimió había sido decepcionante para ella haber terminado de esa forma, se fue de su pueblo natal para ser alguien en la vida se adentró en una ciudad desconocida en donde no tenía a nadie y estaba completamente sola, quería enorgullecer a su padre, su única familia y quien le importaba más que a nada, pero se negaba rotundamente a regresar y darse por vencida, su gran optimismo hizo que saliera adelante, esa era una de sus grandes virtudes.

Fue por ello que empezó a trabajar en un restaurante familiar, de alguna u otra manera tenía que pagar el pequeño departamento en el que se quedaba, no podía simplemente depender todo el tiempo de su padre quien de vez en cuando le mandaba un poco de dinero. No era mucho lo que ganaba, pero podía sobrevivir con ello, pensaba que más adelante podía conseguir un trabajo mejor y alguien por fin vería su verdadero potencial. Pero durante 2 años estuvo trabajando en aquel restaurante familiar, las posibilidades de entrar en alguna empresa se le estaban acabando fue eso hasta que un hombre llamado Erwin Smith observo su arduo trabajo, y cuando menos lo espero le ofreció trabajo en la cantina. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de lugares, pero después de la detallada explicación de aquel hombre ella considero el trabajo, claro el salario era más alto que en aquel restaurante. Eso le proporcionaría aún más experiencia y más oportunidades, así que acepto el trabajo sin dudarlo dos veces.

Al inició todo era nuevo para ella, trabajar en una cantina era demasiado diferente que atender a un restaurante familiar, normalmente estaba acostumbrada a recibir clientes tanto como parejas, niños, adolescentes y grupos en compañía de amistades. Pero de cierta forma cumplir con el mismo objetivo, satisfacer a los clientes y proporcionarles el mejor servicio, algo que para ella no se le dificultaba en desempeñar.

Por supuesto tenía muy poca experiencia atendiendo a hombres que la asechaban con la mirada, pero con el tiempo pudo controlar eso, excepto por uno.

— Petra. ¿Estás en tu descanso?

Preguntó una pelinegra con un rostro inexpresivo.

— Ah, Mikasa. Si, en 5 minutos termina mi descanso. ¿Sucede algo? —ladeo su rostro curiosa por la pregunta de la joven.

— El gerente Erwin quiere verte.

— Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias, Mikasa. —respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía de la pequeña sala de descanso de los empleados.

— No es nada. —asintió la pelinegra.

— El mismo pedido ¿no?

Hablo un joven castaño.

— Si. Apresúrate Eren, tenemos que volver al trabajo en 5 minutos.

— Ya lo sé, no necesito que me digas que hacer, Mikasa. —se quejó un tanto fastidiado por el cuidado de la joven.

— Entonces termina de comer y comete todo. —exigió la pelinegra.

— Deja de ser mi mamá Mikasa, es vergonzoso.

* * *

La joven castaña se dirigió directamente hacía la oficina del gerente, antes entrar toco dos veces esperando su respuesta.

— Adelante.

Respondió detrás de la puerta en un tono áspero pero firme.

Ella tomo el plomo, abrió adentrándose a la oficina acercándose al escritorio de madera en él se encontraba un hombre portando el uniforme de la cantina.

— Buenas noches, gerente Erwin. —saludo con una sonrisa parándose firmemente derecha.

— Buenas noches Petra.

— Mikasa dijo que quería verme.

— Así es, como verás, ha pasado un año desde que empezaste tu trabajo como camarera en la cantina, tu desempeño ha sido esplendido, mejoraste bastante desde que llegaste y tu agilidad es indiscutible —poso ambos brazos sobre el escritorio recargándose en esta mientras sus manos se entrelazaban por encima de su mentón.

La castaña respiro profundamente al escuchar las palabras del gerente.

— Me alegra que estés con nosotros, eres de gran ayuda. —expreso satisfecho.

— No gerente Erwin, yo soy la que agradece porque por usted estoy trabajando en la cantina, todos son amables conmigo y no podría pedir más que este trabajo. —dijo sintiendo una gran felicidad al decir lo que sentía—. Le agradezco muchísimo que me haya dado esta oportunidad.

La joven se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento.

— No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer, es a él…—susurro para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Perdone? —se enderezó sin alcanzar a escuchar la respuesta.

— No es nada, puedes retirarte.

— Esta bien, con su permiso. —volvió a inclinarse sonriendo girándose para volver a trabajar.

— Antes de que se me olvide…

La castaña volteo una vez más al escuchar al gerente hablarle.

— No te olvides de atender a nuestro cliente especial.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente al recordar la presencia de aquel hombre en la parte trasera.

— No, gerente Erwin, no lo olvido. Le daré el servicio de siempre… —murmuro un poco apenada.

— Cuento contigo, Petra. —esbozo una sonrisa mientras la castaña asentía una vez más y abandonaba la habitación—. Tenía razón al reclutarla, sin duda tiene un buen ojo para estas cosas.

Se recargo contra la silla giratoria.

— Ahora veo que su gran interés en ella, valió la pena ir verla en ese restaurante después de todo.

* * *

La joven castaña fue hacía el tocador de chicas, inconscientemente se arregló el cabello que llegaba a sus hombros, mientras acomodaba sus mechones, observó su reflejo una vez más en el espejo.

El uniforme de la cantina era elegante pero un tanto atrevido, puesto que servía para atraer a los clientes; en la parte superior de su cabeza se encontraba una diadema escarlata dos moños colgaban de los costados de su cabeza, mientras que de su cuello estaba rodeado por un lazo negro con una rosa roja en medio como adorno, su escote de un tono rojo oscuro en forma de v no poseía mangas por lo que dejaba libre sus hombros desnudos, mostrando lo suficiente para dar a entender que poseía unos pechos un poco pequeños pero firmes. En cuanto su cintura estaba rodeada por un pequeño corset negro que acentuaba su figura a la perfección con el conjunto de la falda esta era sumamente apegada a sus caderas mostrando lo amplias que llegaba a ser. En su regazo se mostraba un pequeño mandil escarlata el cual estaba rodeado a sus caderas y terminaba en un moño a sus espaldas. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos mientras sus pies mostraban unas pequeñas zapatillas rojas el cual rodeaban sus tobillos con tiras.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero estaba lista para salir, sabía que tenía cierta belleza eso no podía negarlo, pero tampoco se consideraba una belleza.

Pellizco sus mejillas para mantenerse despierta y activa, dejándolas ligeramente rojas.

— Estoy lista. —le hablo a su reflejo manteniendo una postura firme.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta respirando profundamente antes de girar el plomo y salir del tocador.

Eran las 11:00 pm, normalmente la hora en la que los clientes empiezan a llenar la cantina, tanto grupos como parejas ocupaban las mesas en todo el lugar.

Todos los empleados se encontraban en sus puestos atiendo a cada persona que se encontraba dentro del negocio, el ambiente que se proporcionaba era muy tranquilo contaba con un pequeño escenario dándoles la bienvenida a artistas que estuvieran dispuestos a subir. Esta noche le tocaba a un pequeño grupo de jazz, el ritmo era seductor y muy relajante era el toque especial que le daba al lugar, algunas parejas bailaban en la pista, una zona especial en la que podían incluirse y moverse al ritmo de la música.

La castaña observo el lugar, le agradaba trabajar en la cantina era un buen oficio, tenía un buen salario y su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que empezó a trabajar ahí.

— Hoy está lleno de nuevo.

Sonrió al ver la clientela satisfecha con el ambiente del lugar.

Se acercó directamente a la barra justo donde se encontraba su compañero, Erd, él es el barman encargado del bar y de todas las bebidas que se le solicitaran, él ha estado trabajando para la cantina desde que se empezó, su experiencia era inalcanzable era el mejor en su área.

El encargado de la comida era Gunther, era el único chef profesional calificado para estar en esa zona, y su ayudante Auruo, ambos formaban un gran equipo, tenían todo el material necesario para hacer que cualquier tipo de comida fueran sumamente exquisita, claro no era cualquier comida, los gustos de la cantina eran más exigentes.

Mikasa, Eren y Sasha estaban como camareros atendían tanto a los clientes como los pedidos que se les encargaban desde la cocina. Y finalmente estaba ella como camarera atiendo a todo cliente tanto recibiendo como llevándolos a su mesa y encargándose de llevar las bebidas que salieran del bar.

El gerente Erwin era el encargo del lugar de mantener todo en orden y que todo estuviera muy bien suministrado, aunque el dueño de la cantina no se encontraba con frecuencia parecía tenerle una gran confianza al gerente quien estaba al mando de todo lo que sucediera en la cantina.

— ¡Petra ya está listo! —llamo su compañero Erd quien dejaba una taza de café sobre la barra.

— Gracias, Erd. —respondió con una sonrisa entusiasmada mientras tomaba una charola plateada y la colocaba sobre esta.

— ¿Ya llego tu cliente favorito?

Preguntó su compañera Sasha en un tono burlón, quien se encontraba detrás de la barra y tomaba el nuevo pedido.

— N-no es mi cliente favorito. —negó un poco apenada intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Solo hace el mismo pedido y yo lo atiendo, no hay nada de raro en eso. —aclaro un poco más calmada.

— Claro... —respondió sarcástica.

— Como sea, ya me voy.

Dio por terminada la conversación para ponerse a trabajar.

— Suerte. —se despidió la contraria mientras sonreía en una forma divertida.

La castaña tomo la charola con la taza de café caminando hacia su destino mientras se deslizaba entre las mesas con una agilidad increíble para evitar chocar con lo que sea que se interpusiera en su camino, dirigiéndose justo al fondo de la cantina, justo en una esquina exclusiva para una sola persona; alguien que se ocultaba en la oscuridad y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y la soledad.

Desde la distancia no lograba ver más que una sombra, pero cada vez que se acercaba llegaba a distinguir la silueta de un hombre bajo una pequeña lámpara con una luz tenue el cual llegaba a ver un poco más de él.

Al llegar a su mesa su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse ya que la presencia de aquel hombre era abrumadora. Pero de alguna forma no le asustaba o le incomodaba, era más bien una sensación que no sabía cómo explicar, le resultaba emocionante de alguna manera estar cerca de él.

Un mes después de empezar su trabajo como camarera en la cantina _Secrets_ , sus habilidades fueron puliéndose cada vez y el gerente Erwin se sentía complacido con la nueva recluta y su gran destreza.

Fue entonces cuando el gerente la solicito para un nuevo trabajo, aparte de su trabajo como camarera.

. . .

— _¿Atender a un cliente en especial?_

 _Pregunto la castaña inclinando su rostro de un lado sin haber entendido del todo lo que trataba de decir el gerente._

— _Si. Es muy sencillo lo que tienes que hacer._

 _Se levantó de su escritorio para darle la espalda, observando desde la ventana un pequeño jardín exclusivo del negocio, este contaba con una pequeña fuente en el centro mientras que varias rosas rodeaban el lugar entero, dejando un camino empedrado desde la entrada hasta la salida._

— _Veras este cliente es muy exigente, no es cómo los demás. El en especial ha pedido que tú lo atiendas en todo lo que él pida._

— _¿Solo yo? —arqueo una ceja un poco confundida._

 _Aun no llegaba a entender que era lo que necesitaba hacer o más bien lo que le estaba pidiendo._

— _Si, así es. Solo tú Petra._

 _El hombre se volteó dándole la cara con un rostro inexpresivo._

— _Solo tienes que mantenerlo satisfecho, claro el salario será el doble por este encargo._

— _Espere… ¡¿El doble?! —exclamo sorprendida al tener que escuchar lo que ganaría con solo atender a ese cliente exigente._

— _Si. Ya que estarás al pendiente de la cantina, los clientes y darles un buen servicio por eso mismo se te pagara el doble. —esbozo una corta sonrisa que se borró de inmediato—. No te preocupes, él mismo se ofreció para darte el doble de lo que se te paga._

— _¿Él se ofreció?..._

 _Aun no podía creer que aquel hombre le pagara el doble de lo que ganaba. Es decir, su salario era muy bueno a pesar de ser camarera su puesto le dejaba una buena ganancia en las propinas y gracias a eso pudo mudarse del pequeño departamento en el cual vivía. Ahora vivía una zona más segura, además de tener un apartamento más amplió que el anterior._

— _Pero… gerente Erwin, no creo que deban pagarme tanto. —respondió un tanto insegura por el puesto que le estaban otorgando._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porqué… solo soy una simple camarera, no es necesario tener que darme tanto dinero. Estoy satisfecha con lo que gano y… no creo que sea justo para los demás empleados, además… yo no doy ese tipo de "servicios"._

 _Aquel hombre la escucho claramente, le había tomado por sorpresa al saber que una jovencita como ella no era tan ambiciosa como las demás. Claramente le agradable tener a alguien así en la cantina._

 _Soltó un pequeño suspiro volviendo a enfrentarla._

— _No te preocupes Petra. Él es un cliente normal que frecuenta mucho en la cantina, él ha invertido en el negocio desde que inició, todos tienen su buena ganancia y sin duda una muy buena. Así que no te preocupes por los demás, ellos están conscientes de que nadie ha podido satisfacer a este cliente rígido, es más no se atreven si quiera a mirarlo. Y no te preocupes por esos "servicios", nosotros no somos esa clase de lugar, él no exige nada más que solo lo atiendas, realmente insiste en eso._

— _Oh…_

 _Sus mejillas ardieron al haberse equivocado respecto a los servicios._

 _Todo aquello le sonaba a un exigente demasiado estricto, era raro que la escogiera solo a ella, había otros camareros atiendo el lugar, ¿Por qué querría escogerla a ella? No es como si tuviera algo especial o fuera una total belleza como las otras chicas. Ella era normal._

 _—_ _Pero, ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?_

 _Aun no le quedaba claro lo que aquel cliente se estaba proponiendo._

— _Digamos que… él ve que eres una excelente camarera._

 _Respondió en un tono un tanto burlón._

— _Oh…_

" _Que cliente más exigente y arrogante, fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza. No había nada de especial en lo que ella hacía, claro tenía experiencia, años de esfuerzo para salir adelante en su situación, pero nada a comparación de personas que se dedicaban a eso"._

— _Entonces… ¿Aceptas el puesto?_

 _Por un momento lo pensó, no sería nada malo si solo se trataba de atenderlo en la cantina._

— _Está bien, lo haré._

 _El que haya ayudado en la cantina y haya invertido no sé cuánto dinero, no quiere decir que eso la intimidaba, solo se traba de otro cliente a cuál satisfacer, no había nada raro en ello._

— _Perfecto, esta noche empezaras. —dijo satisfecho por su respuesta mientras tomaba haciendo en la silla giratoria._

— _¡¿Esta noche?! —exclamó sorprendida ante la noticia repentina._

 _Apenas le habían encomendado ese trabajo y ya la ponía en marcha, no lo esperaba tan pronto._

— _Si —respondió observando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, el cual daban las 11:00 pm—. Él está esperando en este momento._

— _¡¿Justo ahora?!… ¿Él está en la cantina?_

" _¿Acaso sabía que ella aceptaría? Eso lo hacía ver muy seguro de sí mismo, un arrogante sin duda"._

— _Por supuesto, él suele venir ciertas noches a la cantina, se sienta al fondo, en una esquina exclusiva para una sola persona. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta._

 _¿Todas las noches? Como es que antes no lo vio._

 _Había dado por hecho que conocía cada mesa de toda la zona, le tomo 1 día para memorizarse la enumeración de las mesas y sus localidades._

" _¿Y quién se sentaría en el fondo de un lugar apartados de todos? Espera… ¿Había una mesa en esa esquina? Todo lo que lograba a ver solo era oscuridad, no tenía idea de que ahí estuviera otra mesa, al parecer le gustaba estar a alejado de todo"._

 _Sin duda este cliente se hacía cada vez más extraño._

— _No tenía idea que hubiera una mesa en ese lugar, no me percate de ese pequeño espacio._

— _No te culpo, normalmente los camareros están a la disposición de atender el área de todas las mesas, están muy ocupados para ir hasta el fondo del lugar. Y ya que nadie ha logrado satisfacer los gustos del cliente ninguno se atreve a correr el riesgo de atenderlo, él se mantiene en un bajo perfil no es muy afán de estar rodeado de personas._

— _Entiendo._

 _El gerente no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento._

— _Se lo que estás pensando. Es un cliente muy raro ¿no?_

— _Si, lo es. No pensé que tuvieran un cliente así aquí._

— _Bueno, te llegaría a sorprender los secretos que se mantienen en este lugar. —murmuro en un tono divertido._

— _¿Secretos? —repitió confundida por la respuesta del gerente._

— _No es nada. Puedes retirarte, él está esperando._

— _Esta bien, muchas gracias gerente Erwin por darme esta oportunidad, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplir y satisfacer al cliente. —dijo mientras se paraba derecha y mostraba una gran determinación en su rostro._

 _Él no la iba a intimidar si eso era lo que se proponía ese cliente._

— _No, gracias a ti Petra. Por fin alguien se enfrentará a ese hombre, es bueno saber que no tienes miedo y estarás lista para la batalla._

— _Descuide, déjemelo a mí. Él no me derrotara. —respondió con una sonrisa sintiéndose segura de sí misma._

— _Gracias Petra, y mucha suerte, la necesitaras._

— _Sí, me retiro gerente Erwin. —hizo una pequeña inclinación para retirarse de la oficina._

— _Realmente tiene gustos raros, pero nunca se equivoca en su elección. Espero y ella pueda con él. —hablo para sí mismo mientras se recargaba en la silla giratoria._

 _Al salir de la oficina del gerente la castaña se dirigió nuevamente a la barra donde se encontraba Erd como barman con las bebidas._

— _Oh, Petra estas aquí. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó su compañero mientras preparaba una bebida._

— _Si, todo bien. —asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, asimilando la situación en la que se había metido._

 _Bueno, no era tan malo después de todo solo tenía que atender a ese cliente y todo saldría bien._

— _¡Petra! —corrieron dos jóvenes hasta ella deteniéndose mientras trataban de respirar._

— _Sasha, Eren. ¿Qué sucede?_

— _¿Es verdad que atenderás a ese "cliente"? —preguntaron ambos al unísono._

 _Vaya, las noticias corrían demasiado rápido en este lugar._

— _Si, así es._

 _Respondió calmada._

— _¿No tienes miedo? —pregunto el joven castaño._

— _No, ¿Por qué tendría de temerle? —pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería su compañero._

— _Bueno él es... muy extraño sabes. —murmuro el castaño para que solo lo escucharan entre ellos._

" _Sin duda alguna, sentándose en el lugar más apartado del lugar, fulminando a todos con la mirada, claro que era raro"._

— _Si me contaron sobre eso._

— _Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo? —la miro el castaño sin comprender la reacción de la joven._

— _Bueno es un cliente, no tiene nada de especial._

— _No digas eso…_

— _¿Sasha?_

 _La joven mordía nerviosamente sus uñas mientras temblaba y su rostro el cual se mostraba un temor grande por aquel hombre._

— _Él es muy mandón… no le gusta lo que nada de lo que nosotros hacemos. —murmuro en un aura muy deprimente—. Aún recuerdo, esa noche cuando trate de darle el pedido que solicito y cuando me dirigí a ese lugar…él me miro muy horrible, parecía como si me fuera a matar en ese momento. No pude dar otro paso, ni siquiera pude entregarle el pedido —relato mientras sus manos temblaban— No es un cliente normal, no es un cliente normal… —repitió una y otra vez, negando rotundamente con la cabeza mientras sus parpados estaban cerrados intentando borrar el recuerdo de su cabeza._

— _Ya, ya… —murmuro la pelinegra dándole pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, sacando un pan de su mandil, en cuanto lo saco la castaña dejo su trauma y sus ojos se iluminaron por aquella comida, de inmediato sus dientes mordieron el pan comiéndolo como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho— Buena chica._

— _Gracias Mikasa —dijo con la boca llena mientras traba de comerse aquel pan._

— _Bueno… volviendo al tema, Petra debes cuidarte de ese hombre. Él realmente no es normal, tiene un aura muy siniestro y su mirada es… como si te dijera lo inútil que eres y que no sirves para nada. —se lamentó el castaño totalmente deprimido por sus recuerdos._

 _La pelinegra fue a su lado palmeando la cabeza del castaño intentando consolarlo mientras su otra compañera seguía a su lado comiendo a morir._

 _La imagen era un poco perturbadora para aquellos jóvenes, la castaña no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo._

 _¿Realmente ese hombre era tan malo?_

— _No les hagas caso, Petra. —dijo su compañero Erd quien limpiaba un vaso con una franela blanca—. Ellos han tenido muy poca experiencia con ese "cliente" pero no es tan malo._

— _Dilo por ti, no fue a ti quien te miro tan feo…—murmuro el castaño aun deprimido._

— _Supéralo Eren, a cualquiera le puede pasar. —esbozo una sonrisa tratando de calmar la situación de su compañero._

— _Entonces… ¿Solo es un "cliente especial"?_

— _No te preocupes Petra, estarás bien._

 _Respondió Erd con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

— _Gracias Erd. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo y no dejare que me asuste. —asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa._

— _Así se habla, ahora ve. Entrégale su bebida._

 _Coloco una taza de café sobre la barra._

— _Espera, ¿Ya tomaron su orden? Creí que yo me encargaría de eso._

— _Tranquila Petra. No te preocupes, él siempre pide lo mismo, todos nosotros sabemos que es lo que quiere, pero nadie se atreve a entregárselo y bueno, nadie sabe prepararlo tanto como a él le gusta. —explico Erd mientras seguía limpiando los vasos._

— _Oh, entiendo._

 _Para ser un cliente "especial" tenía un serio problema con sus caprichos._

— _Anda, ve. No le gusta que lo hagan esperar demasiado._

— _De acuerdo._

 _Tomo la taza de café colocándola sobre la charola platada._

 _¿Una taza de café?_

 _Que gustos tan peculiares tiene para pedir una taza de café en una cantina._

 _Eran muy pocos los que hacían ese pedido, le resulto muy extraño que él pidiera algo tan simple. Pensó que tal vez se trataría de alguna bebida exquisita o algo por el estilo, pero ese cliente, se hacía cada vez más raro._

 _No fue hasta que llego a la esquina donde se encontraba aquel hombre, no veía realmente mucho su rostro con aquella oscuridad, la única luz de aquel espacio era una pequeña lámpara con una tenue iluminación, suficiente para ver lo que dejaría sobre la mesa._

 _Realmente desde ese lugar la música era un poco más baja, se llegaba a presenciar una tranquilidad sin tener que escuchar las conversaciones de los otros clientes era bastante relajante aquella paz._

 _Ahora podía entender un poco la razón por la cual él escogió ese espacio, alejado de todos._

 _Al inicio se puso nerviosa pero rápidamente calmo sus nervios respirando profundamente en su interior._

— _Buenas noches, yo soy Petra Ral y seré su nueva camarera. —se presentó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no le iba a demostrar ningún miedo o temor hacía él, no iba a dejar que la intimidara._

 _Él se mantuvo quieto y silencioso, sus ojos nunca la perdieron de vista, podía saberlo desde que estaba en la barra, sintió la extraña sensación de ser observada._

 _Por un momento espero a que él respondiera, pero no hubo más que silencio absoluto._

— _Le traigo su pedido, un café descafeinado. —tomo la taza con el pequeño plato debajo de este inclinándose para colocarla sobre la mesa mientras dejaba todo lo que el necesitara sobre ella._

 _El haberse acercado un poco a él hizo que pudiera un poco más._

 _Lo extraño fue que no se movió desde que llegó eso le estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por él._

— _Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme. —dijo mientras se paraba derecha y cargaba con la charola contra su pecho._

 _Se quedó unos segundos esperando a que respondiera, pero él no se inmuto._

— _Con su permiso. —se inclinó para retirarse._

— _Espera…_

 _Se detuvo inmediatamente al escucharlo._

— _Gracias. —susurro en un tono neutral como respuesta._

 _Su voz era una que jamás sería capaz de sacarse de la cabeza. Grave, profunda y auditoria totalmente diferente a como lo había imaginado, aunque podía detectar frialdad en ella, algo que la hacía estremecerse._

 _De algún modo causo un efecto en ella, uno que nunca había sentido y que nunca olvidaría._

— _No es nada. Espero y disfruta su café… con su permiso. —respondió un poco torpe._

 _Al alzar su vista, sus miradas se encontraron._

 _Por un momento se paralizó al encontrarse con sus ojos, había algo que la hacía detenerse. Su mirada era fría y hostil, observaba a las personas como si todos fueran sus enemigos, como si pudiera confiar en nadie._

 _Tuvo que desviar su mirada al haber notado que perdió la noción del tiempo._

 _Se retiró para volver a la barra donde se encontraba Erd preparando un par de bebidas._

— _Petra. ¿Cómo te fue?_

— _Uhm…_

— _¿Pasa algo? —preguntó deteniéndose al ver un poco extraña a la joven._

— _Bueno, ese cliente es…_

— _Te acostumbraras, él es así._

 _Respondió mientras dejaba las bebidas en la barra._

 _Ella se acercó tomándolas para colocarlas en la charola._

— _¿Cómo se llama?_

— _Levi Rivaille._

 _. . ._

— Buenas noches, joven Rivaille. —saludo alegremente tomando la taza de café y colocarla frente a él.

—Buenas noches Petra.

— Aquí tiene su orden.

Entregó la taza de café colocándola frente a él.

— Gracias. —tomo la taza de café desde los bordes elevándola hasta sus labios, inhalando profundamente para captar el aroma de la bebida y después tomar un sorbo.

Un hábito que hacía desde que lo conoció.

Aunque, a decir verdad, disfrutaba el verlo hacer aquella costumbre.

— ¿El café es de su agrado? —preguntó curiosa mientras lo miraba un poco ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

— Bien, como siempre. —murmuro bajando la taza de café.

— Me alegra saberlo. —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus mejillas se torneaban de un ligero rubor.

Había pasado un año desde que lo comenzó a atender, aunque él era un cliente y ella una empleada se podía sentir que habían formado un vínculo especial.

Uno que solo ellos dos sentían.

Normalmente no cruzaban muchas palabras, pero cuando sus miradas chocaban, era como si estuvieran en una conversación, una forma de comunicarse entre ellos y de alguna forma era un secreto.

Durante un año estuvo bajo su servicio, siempre atendiéndolo en todo lo que él necesitara, ese era su trabajo y conforme paso el tiempo por alguna extraña razón comenzó a tenerle afecto. A pesar de que no lo conocía del todo, podía saber con certeza que él era buena persona. Fue entonces que comenzó a disfrutar de su compañía, al inicio estaba un poco insegura al tratar con una persona como él, era nuevo para ella, pero noche tras noche pudo acercarse un poco y saber cómo era, lo que más le sorprendió fue el que se diera cuenta de lo genero que llegaba a ser. Podía tener su actitud tosca, malhumorada y fría, pero bajo todo ese muro, podía sentir que había alguien amable y generoso.

Aunque no podía negar que sentía una gran atracción hacía él.

Y no era la única que se sentía de esa manera, sabía que él también se sentía de esa manera.

Ciertamente se sentía una tensión sexual entre ambos, ninguno podía negarla.

— Si necesita algo más, hágamelo saber.

— Lo haré, Petra. —murmuro sin dejar verla.

— De acuerdo… —asintió mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

Había algo en su tono de voz que la hacía estremecerse cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o solo se burlaba.

— Permiso.

Se inclinó para retirarse y volver a la barra.

La cantina volvía a llenarse como de costumbre, era normal que cada noche estuvieran al tope con los clientes, así que siempre tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero el tiempo se llegó a acostumbrar y finalmente termino por disfrutarlo.

A decir verdad, se había llegado a familiarizar con la cantina, sus compañeros de trabajos se habían convertido en sus amigos, su nueva familia y ellos la recibieron calurosamente desde que empezó a trabajar, algo que no se conseguía fácilmente cuando se estaba sola.

La noche había transcurrido rápidamente, el último cliente salió y era hora de cerrar.

Todos los camareros ayudaron a subir las sillas sobre las mesas, sus compañeros ya se habían retirado pero la castaña se quedó un poco más limpiando de algunas mesas.

— No te quedes muy tarde Petra.

Se despidió Erd con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cantina.

— Si. Buenas noches, Erd.

— Buenas noches Petra, nos vemos por la noche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras limpiaba unos minutos más.

— Listo. —sonrió para sí misma observando todo el lugar, volteando a ver el reloj, el cual daban las 3:00 am—. Diablos, es tarde. Debí perder la noción del tiempo mientras limpiaba.

Dejo todo el orden para ir a los casilleros donde se encontraban sus cosas, tomo un abrigo negro colocándoselo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía por la parte trasera de la cantina.

Al salir dejo en llave la puerta para tomar el resto del callejón hasta llegar a una calle.

El frío la abrazo por completo haciéndola estremecer, provocando que algunas de sus extremidades se contrajeran a causa de la temperatura.

— Hace mucho frío…—murmuro mirando la calle totalmente solitaria.

Era demasiado tarde y ahora tendría que tomar que caminar hasta su departamento.

Fue entonces hasta que repentinamente un auto negro se detuvo frente a ella, sorprendiéndola por un momento.

Estaba un poco asustada al no saber de qué se trataba, tal vez la secuestrarían o aun peor, la tomarían por la fuerza. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza y eso la puso en alerta, tendría que estar en guardia si algo sucedía.

La ventanilla del copiloto bajo automáticamente dejando ver al conductor, pero a causa de la oscuridad no pudo visualizarlo del todo así que se tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder verlo.

El verlo fue lo que más la sorprendió.

— Joven Rivaille… ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí tan tarde? —dijo sorprendida al verlo en aquel auto.

— Sube.

Ordeno con en un tono mandón.

— ¿Perdón?

— Dije que subieras. —dijo un poco molesto al volver repetirlo.

No quería hacerlo enojarlo más así que abrió la puerta del copiloto y entro inmediatamente.

Se acomodó en el asiento abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras ponía el auto en marcha se quedó quieta mirándolo por momentos, algo que llamo su atención fue el verlo lo conducir sin duda lo hacía ver más atractivo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él y más el estar en una situación así, la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa y ansiosa, debía admitir que él era muy impredecible, nunca sabía que era lo que pensaba.

Durante el camino observo un poco el interior del auto, llego a verlo más cuando estaba afuera, pero sabía un poco qué tipo de automóvil se trataba.

— Es un…

— Mustang Shelby 67.

" _Vaya tenía un gusto muy propio"._

— Un clásico. No tenía idea de su interés por los clásicos.

— Es un viejo pasatiempo.

— Oh… es interesante. —murmuro un poco curiosa al querer saber más acerca de él.

Él la observaba de reojo, el haberla esperando hasta que terminara su servicio fue algo loco e irracional, pero no le importo, estaba bajo su supervisión y no dejaría que se fuera a altas horas de la noche sola e indefensa.

Durante un año estuvo observándola desde las sombras, cuando fue a la oficina de Erwin exigiendo tenerla bajo su servicio no sabía lo que pensaba solo sabía que necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Una decisión alocada pero muy seguro de ella.

Cuando la vio esa noche en el restaurante familiar, había captado su atención por completo, era de las pocas chicas que se quedaban las 24 horas trabajando. Esa noche después de salir de su oficina y tratar de relajarse un poco, fue diferente a el primer lugar que se encontró y ese era un restaurante familiar abierto las 24 horas, su humor estaba a mil, fastidiado e irritado intento calmarse al pedir un café descafeinado, tal vez se relajaría un poco al tomar su bebida favorita.

. . .

— _Dura noche ¿no? —dijo una voz suave y dulce._

— _Algo así…—respondió fastidiado mientras masajeaba un poco la parte superior de su cabeza sin apartar la vista de la mesa._

— _Espero y esto lo relaje._ — _respondió la joven mientras colocaba la taza frente a él._

— _Gracias…_

 _Respondió seco mientras tomaba la taza y tomaba un pequeño sorbo._

 _Había pensado que la mesera se había retirado, pero cuando observo un pequeño paquete de galletas colocarlas a su lado, esto capto su atención haciéndolo elevar su mirada y encontrarse con la de ella._

— _Una pequeña cortesía de mi parte, se ve realmente fatigado espero que esto lo haga sentir mejor, joven._ — _esbozo una sonrisa amistosa para después retirarse y volver a su servicio._

 _Él no la había visto desde que entró y se sentó en el lugar más apartado de todo el negocio. Pero cuando la miro por primera vez, lo había tomado por sorpresa, ella era muy joven bastante, joven para trabajar en un lugar así._

. . .

Fue entonces que había llamado su atención aquella jovencita, tenía un cuerpo atractivo a pesar de su edad podía saber que su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado, su cabello castaño lucía tan natural y muy bien cuidado, este llegaba justo por encima de sus hombros, nunca le había gustado las chicas de cabello corto, pero ella tenía algo que lo cautivaba. Sus facciones eran naturales, sus caderas eran amplias pero perfectas, las curvas de su cintura se acentuaban perfectamente a cualquier prenda que usara, sin mencionar sus piernas bien torneadas y con una muy buena porción seguramente encajarían perfectamente alrededor de su cintura mientras la tomaba. Y sus pechos, lograba ver que eran un poco pequeños pero el tamaño era lo de menos, para él lucían perfectos para complacerla. Perfectos para tomarlos en sus manos y jugar con ellos, hacer que se retorciera de placer y que gritara su nombre hasta llegar al clímax.

Había pensado mucho acerca de ello, apenas la había conocido y ya tenía esos pensamientos sobre ella. Por un lado, le gusto, pero por otro no la conocía, aunque de solo verla podía saber que ella no sería como las otras mujeres, pero estaba seguro que ella disfrutaría cada caricia que tomara de su cuerpo.

Fue por eso que durante algunos meses estuvo observándola, entrando a ese restaurante familiar solo para observarla y estudiarla. Lo había sorprendido con sus habilidades y su agilidad, no era cualquier chica después de todo, se había equivocado respecto a ella y ahora quería conocerla aún más. Pero para hacer eso tuvo que mantener un bajo perfil, mantenerse oculto para que no sospechara sobre él y pensara que fuera un tipo de acosador, aunque a decir verdad si la acosaba un poco. Pero tenía sus razones, estaba interesado en ella y para él era motivo suficiente para observarla un tiempo.

Para entonces había analizado por completo su situación, por su lado estuvo investigando un poco acerca de ella y de dónde provenía, al parecer estaba completamente sola en la ciudad, solo dependía de ella misma. Aquello capto aún más su atención, pero a pesar de que la veía trabajar día a día, había algo especial en ella algo que no sabía cómo explicar, podía ver a una mujer segura de sí misma, independiente, valiente, fuerte, optimista y que no se daba por vencida ante cualquier obstáculo.

Era una mujer admirable, debía admitir que era una mujer ejemplar.

Fue en ese momento que decidió ayudarla un poco, esa chica tenía un gran futuro por delante. No sabía la razón exacta por la cual lo motivo para ayudarla, pero lo quería hacer.

Cuando llamo a Erwin para que la observara y viera por sí mismo sus habilidades, seguramente quedaría convencido de contratarla en la cantina. Parte de su intervención había sido planeada por él, quería conocerla aún más, fue por eso que la quería bajo su servicio y así estar un poco más cerca de ella. Aunque ella no supiera todo lo que había hecho, era mejor de esa manera.

— Joven Rivaille.

— Levi.

Lo miro un poco confundida al escucharlo decir su nombre.

— Solo dime, Levi. No es necesario tanta formalidad. —dijo mientras seguía conduciendo sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

— Pero soy una empleada, usted es un cliente al que yo atiendo y no creo que sea buena idea que este con usted.

— Aquí no.

— ¿Cómo?

— Fuera de la cantina somos dos personas que se encontraron por casualidad. ¿No es así?

Detuvo el auto por un momento para verla fijamente.

— Si… —murmuro en respuesta.

Él volvió su vista hacia al frente sin dejar de conducir.

El camino se sintió como una eternidad, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo perduraba el silencio entre ambos. No fue incomodo al contrario la hacía sentirse segura y cómoda a su lado, a pesar de que no lo conocía del todo sabía que podía confiar en él. Era un tonto presentimiento que ella aseguraba.

La ciudad estaba iluminada como un árbol de navidad, algunos locales seguían abiertos dado el tipo de lugar que eran, ya fueran restaurantes y bares, pero mayormente todo estaba cerrado.

Se recostó ligeramente contra el respaldo del asiento respirando profundamente, podía olfatear el interior del auto completamente limpio, no esperaba que fuera un hombre de limpieza, pero el solo imaginarlo la hizo sonreír. Muchas ideas locas cruzaron por su mente al simplemente fantasear con lo que él hacía en su tiempo libre, su pasatiempo o a que se dedicaba en verdad, aquello solo provocaba el deseo de conocerlo más a fondo. Pero sabía que eso era un terreno en el que no podía adentrarse.

— Es aquí ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No vives aquí? —pregunto sin dejar de verla con su rostro serio.

Al voltear su rostro noto que ya habían llegado al edificio en el que vivía, ni siquiera se había percatado de que se detuvieron.

— Es aquí… Espere, ¿Cómo es que sabe que vivó aquí?

— Hace mucho te vi pasar por aquí, supuse que vivirías aquí.

— Oh…

Le sorprendió el saber que llegara a esa conclusión, nadie se había fijado tanto en ella.

— Petra.

— ¡¿Si?!

Respondió un poco exaltada.

— Creo que deberías entrar, se hace tarde. —murmuro mirando su cuerpo de reojo.

— Ah es verdad…—respondió apenada por haber sido distraída, pudiendo sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo, provocando que se estremeciera ante la observación de ese hombre.

Provocaba un efecto que ni ella misma conocía.

— Gracias seño-…

El pelinegro frunció el ceño molesto al referirse con formalidad.

— Levi…—murmuro un poco apenada al decir su nombre sin ninguna formalidad, haciéndola sentirse más cercana a él— Gracias…le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia para llevarme a casa, si pudiera hacer algo por usted, no dude en pedírmelo, que tenga una linda noche.

Abrió la puerta enderezándose para salir del auto pero al sentir su mano sobre su muñeca deteniéndola antes de que saliera del auto, su cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica despertando algo que jamás había sentido.

— Petra.

Volteo ligeramente su rostro para verlo, encontrándolo con un semblante serio y tranquilo.

" _¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma?"_

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó un poco nerviosa por su repentino movimiento.

Sus miradas se encontraron sumergiéndolos en un silencio absoluto.

— Cena conmigo…

— ¿Qué?...

Aun no podía procesar lo que le había dicho.

— Dijiste que, si pudieras hacer algo por mí no dudara en pedírtelo. Entonces esto es lo que quiero. Cena conmigo.

Eso sonaba más a una orden que una invitación.

Realmente no esperaba que lo pidiera tan rápido.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía es que la invitara a cenar. Ciertamente había tenido algunas invitaciones de parte de sus pretendientes, pero ninguno de un hombre como él. Ha estado bajo su servicio durante un año y ahora le pedía que cenara con él, la oferta era tentadora, pero de alguna manera sentía que estaba mal.

— No puedo…

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender del todo su respuesta.

— ¿No es obvio? Soy una empleada y usted es mi cliente, un cliente valioso en la cantina, no puedo echar todo a la basura en una noche, afectaría el negocio y eso perjudicaría a todos los que trabajan ahí por mi culpa.

El azabache observó el rostro angustiado de la castaña, podía sentir que estaba preocupada por el negocio y sus compañeros, ahora estaba seguro que ella estaba siendo sincera con él.

Lentamente soltó su muñeca recargándose contra el respaldo del asiento mientras respiraba profundamente.

— Cuanto lo siento… —murmuro con la cabeza baja.

— Entonces, cenemos como dos personas normales.

— ¿Cómo dice?

Volvió a verlo confundida por su propuesta.

— Dentro de la cantina tenemos el papel de cliente y empleada, pero fuera del local somos dos personas corrientes, que se conocen por diferentes circunstancias ¿no es así? —respondió volteando con una mirada seria.

— Si, pero eso es…

— Como te lo mencione anteriormente, fuera de la cantina somos dos personas que se encontraron por casualidad, esto no es la excepción.

— Sigo siendo su empleada…—murmuro en un tono preocupada.

— Aquí no. No le veo lo malo invitar a una mujer a cenar.

Un mar de emociones broto de su interior al escuchar que la veía como una mujer.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo al pensar que la veía de esa forma, su corazón empezó a acelerarse al pensar detenidamente en su respuesta. Estaba mal, no podía siquiera salir con un cliente en el local que trabaja, no era propio de ella tener ese tipo de relaciones con las personas a las que atendía, tenía que rechazarlo por más que le tentaba la idea de salir con él no podía con aquella carga.

— Señor Rivaille… yo…

Sus miradas se encontraron dejándola sin respirar.

Aquella mirada fría desprendía un muro inquebrantable, su mano seguía firmemente alrededor de su muñeca, pero un toque suave pero fuerte podía sentir su calor transmitirse hacía el suyo provocándole una serie de escalofríos que hacía su cuerpo estremecerse. Sus ojos siguieron puestos en ella esperando una respuesta inmediata, a pesar de que se estaba tomando su tiempo él seguía paciente a su espera, lo había juzgado mal desde que lo conoció, muy diferente a como lo había imaginado. Era extraño que a pesar de que cruzaban un par de palabras en la cantina ahora se sentía de muy cercana a él.

Puesto su mirada la había hipnotizado era imposible negarse a su invitación, le resulto irresistible aceptar su invitación, pero tenía que enfriar su cabeza, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones a pesar de que un hombre como él, tan apuesto y atento se había fijado en ella.

— Petra.

— ¿Si? —respondió tomando toda su atención.

— Te propongo algo.

La castaña espero su explicación confundida al no entender lo que quería decir con eso.

— Si en el transcurso de la cena no te parece que las cosas vayan bien, podemos detenernos y dejarlo. No tienes nada que perder si lo intentas de esta forma.

Sus palabras las habían tomado por sorpresa, lo que decía era cierto, no tenía nada que perder.

Con eso, su decisión estaba tomada.

— Esta bien, cenare con usted. —susurro mientras sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

— Bien. —asintió aun en su postura neutral y su rostro inexpresivo, dejando lentamente su mano—. ¿Te parece bien el viernes por la noche?

— Si, ese es mi día libre, así que estaré disponible. —respondió intentado controlar su emoción.

— Perfecto, pasare aquí a las 8.

— Si… gracias señ-…Levi.

Sintió sus mejillas un poco entumecidas al haberse sonrojado durante toda la conversación.

— No es nada, ve a descansar, se hace tarde.

Ordeno en un tono protector.

La castaña asintió saliendo del auto mientras se inclinaba antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Buenas noches y… hasta el viernes.

— Hasta el viernes…

Cerro la puerta del auto rodeándolo hasta llegar a las puertas del edificio, justo antes de entrar se dio vuelta para verlo, sus miradas se habían encontrado de nuevo provocando un calor en su cuerpo.

Fue él quien aparto la vista para centrarse enfrente y poner en marcha el auto, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron más rápido de lo que había creído. Durante toda la semana no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, le pedía salir con ella, ¿acaso era una cita?

Espera… ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una cita?

Ella lo interpreto de esa forma, ya que, no podía llegar a otra conclusión más que esa, está claro que si un hombre invita a una mujer a cenar es porque tendrán una cita, el simple hecho de pensarlo de esa forma hacía que sus mejillas se ruborizaran y se entumieran. No podía ser otra cosa que una cita, pero porque hasta ahora… desde hace un año que lo atendía como su cliente, ella solo era una empleada que atendía cualquier pedido que estuviera dispuesto a ordenar, nunca había pasado a más.

Ahora iba a salir con él, durante los días que estuvo pensándolo no podía dejar de sentir aquel revoltijo de sentimientos que brotaban de su pecho. Admitía que sentía cierta atracción hacía él, eso no podía negarlo ya que el haberlo estado atiendo tanto tiempo hizo que de alguna forma se encariñara con él, aunque sabía que no debía hacer eso, pero a veces no podía controlar sus propios sentimientos.

Un día antes de la cena, cayó en cuenta que no sabía que era lo que debía ponerse. Había estado tan absorta por sus propios pensamientos que había olvidado el atuendo que llevaría esa noche, no tenía idea de que era lo adecuado para la velada.

Busco en su ropero, pero todo lo que tenía era ropa simple, nada adecuado para una velada, los únicos vestidos eran dos y eran causales, se negó a llevarlos puesto no era lo apropiado. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no sabía qué hacer puesto nunca se había encontrado en una situación así de complicada, fue entonces que se le ocurrió a sus dos únicas amigas, tal vez ellas podían ayudarla en situaciones como estas.

. . .

— Sasha, Mikasa, gracias por venir a ayudarme, no sé qué haría sin ustedes dos.

— No tienes nada que agradecer Petra, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras.

Respondió la castaña con entusiasmo.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? —preguntó curiosa la pelinegra por la reunión repentina.

— Bueno… alguien me invito a cenar y no sé qué ponerme…

Bajo su mirada mientras sus mejillas ardían fuertemente.

— ¡OH! —exclamó asombrada la castaña—. ¡Eso es genial Petra!, y nos dinos… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

— Bueno es eso…

No podía decirles que iba a salir con el cliente que atendía ella en la cantina. Después de saber que el pequeño trauma que dejo en sus compañeros, no podía decirles que saldría con él, al menos no aun, además no lo creía que propio decirlo en esta situación no quería que eso le afectara en su trabajo y le trajera problemas.

— Es un chico que conocí en un curso de arte. —dijo mientras sus mejillas seguían rojas sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberles mentido.

— Vaya, vaya, no teníamos idea de que salías con un chico Petra.

Respondió la castaña un poco sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga.

— Simplemente se dio de la nada. No pensé que quería salir conmigo…

— Bueno, te invito a salir, quiere decir que está interesado en ti ¿no es así Mikasa?

Dijo su compañera en un tono burlón.

— Si. Está interesado en ti, Petra. —asintió la pelinegra.

— Mikasa, deberías decirlo con más entusiasmo.

— Chicas… —sonrió apenada al escucharlas animarla.

— Bueno ya que estamos aquí que tal si vamos de compras, necesitaras arreglarte y ponerte muy linda para él. —dijo la castaña con gran ánimo.

— Gracias a las dos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

— Ya tendrás que decirnos cuando vayas a esa cita. —respondió guiñando el ojo.

Aquel día fue algo que no olvidaría, nunca había ido de compras con sus amigas, hacerlo fue emocionante y divertido, entraron a varias tiendas en los cuales se probó un par de vestidos que lucían su cuerpo, algunos fueron descartados hasta que encontró el indicado, haciendo juego con las zapatillas que eligió. Después fueron a un salón de belleza, era la primera vez que se adentraba en ese tipo de cosas, pero sus compañeras insistieron fue por eso que decidió complacerlas ya que después de todo la estaban apoyando y por ello estaba más que agradecida por tenerlas a su lado.

Al acabar con las compras el sol se estaba ocultado, ambas chicas se despidieron de su amiga al haber terminado con su trabajo, estaban orgullosas con lo que habían hecho, lo demás dependería de ella.

Una vez en su apartamento comenzó a arreglarse, el reloj daba las 7:00 pm, él llegaría en una hora, por lo que disponía del tiempo suficiente para vestirse y colocarse el vestido.

La hora se acercaba y comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro al haberse terminado de arreglar, no sabía que otra cosa que hacer, volvió por tercera vez a verse en el espejo revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, aun no podía creer como se encontraba vestida, sus mejillas estaba ruborizadas a causa de la ansiedad que sentía, sus labios estaba pintados de un tono rosado claro mientras sus ojos se mostraban ligeramente pintados, era leve el maquillaje que llevaba puesto, ya que no le gustaba exagerar en ese aspecto.

El vestido que había elegido era un rojo escarlata, tinto como el vino, aquel tono hacía resaltar su piel blanquecina algo que le favorecía muy bien. El escote era perfecto, estaba cubierto por una tela delgada y transparente de un tono negro que se unía al vestido hasta llegar a su cuello rodeándolo como primer broche, su espalda estaba descubierta completamente hasta la mitad una abertura discreta pero atrevida; la tela se acentuaba hasta su cintura dejando como libre lo que restaba del vestido el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, era de cierto modo muy corto pero el vestido no era nada vulgar o demasiado atrevido, era adecuado para ella. Finalmente se mostraban sus piernas largas y bien proporcionadas, las zapatillas que llevaba puestas eran de tacón medio, ni muy altos, pero tampoco muy cortos, estos eran negros, rodeando sus tobillos en una tira.

Y su cabello, ya que era muy corto era un poco complicado hacerse un peinado, pero lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue dejarlo suelo, mientras un broche en forma de rosa tomaba parte de su cabello izquierdo levantándolo para lucir más su rostro, dejando ver pequeños pendientes plateados que adornaban cada oreja.

Ni ella misma se llegaba a reconocer, era alguien diferente, pero le gustaba el cambio, no todos los días podía arreglarse de esta forma.

El verse así la hacía sentirse, atractiva…

El timbre sonó despertándola de golpe.

Había llegado... podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a martillar a través de su pecho, como si intentara salirse, esperaba a que no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

Cuando llego a la puerta, respiro profundamente intentando controlar su ansiedad, aunque no sirvió de mucho se armó de valor para abrir la puerta dejando ver al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Era imposible no reconocerlo, con aquella mirada taciturna, su ceño fruncido constantemente como si ya fuera costumbre el hacer esa mirada que te paralizaba por completo; pero eso no fue todo, a pesar de haberlo en visto muy pocas veces en trajes, no llegaba a contemplarlo demasiado dado que se sentaba en el lugar más apartado de la cantina y apenas era un lugar visible, era difícil contemplar la vestimenta que vestía, aunque siempre lo recordaba con una chaqueta.

Esta vez no era una chaqueta lo que llevaba puesto, si no, un traje negro completamente impecable dejando mucho que desear, sus ojos viajaron lentamente memorizando cada faceta de su cuerpo, el traje estaba hecho a su medida encajaba en todos los lugares que debía atacar, haciendo un perfecto conjunto con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al no poder de verlo con aquel traje que jamás olvidaría.

El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

— Te vez… muy bien.

Murmuro en un tono un poco ronco mientras observaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Las mejillas de la castaña ardieron ante el comentario del joven, había recibido varios halagos de otros hombres, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo algún significado. En cambio, cuando él lo decía era como si viera a través de ella. El tono de su voz la hizo estremecer, era como si debajo de aquello hubiera algo más pero le fue difícil descifrar tal misterio.

— Gracias, Levi. —respondió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas seguían coloradas y lo miraba por momentos.

— ¿Estas lista?

— Ah sí, solo iré por mi bolso y mi abrigo. —contestó rompiendo aquel ambiente tenso que se había creado entre ellos.

Se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación rápidamente y tomar un abrigo negro y un pequeño bolso con correa que colgaría de su hombro. Al volver lo encontró en la misma postura desde que abrió la puerta, no se había movido de su lugar pero observaba el interior su apartamento con cierta curiosidad al haberle dado esa vista de una pequeña parte de su vida personal, lo que despertó su interés por el al haberse interesado en ella.

— Estoy lista. —llamó para salir del apartamento y cerrar todo bajo llave.

— Bien, vámonos.

Descendieron del edificio hasta salir de este, cuando estuvieron afuera su auto estaba aparcado justo enfrente de ellos, él la acompaño hasta el asiento del copiloto abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar cerrando una vez que ella entro, rodeando el auto hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor y subirse, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y poner en marcha el auto.

El transcurso del viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el recorrido, pero lo que el pelinegro no dejaba de hacer era verla de reojo constantemente algo que ella pudo percatar ya que su mirada causaba un efecto estremecedor en su cuerpo. No era tan difícil distinguir esa esencia que el desprendía, era completamente diferente a la de los demás, pero por raro que le pareciera, no le desagradaba, al contrario, aquello la hacía sentir como si estuviera siempre a su cuidado.

Por no decir que al estar encerrados ella pudo percibir la colonia que usaba, no era ninguna en especial, sin embargo, emitía un aroma fresco a especias, no le parecía que usara algún tipo de perfume, pero aquel aroma la inundo, era tan natural y puro que no pudo evitar imaginarlo en la ducha, lavando aquel cuerpo esculpido. Podía saberlo con solo verlo, todo su cuerpo estaba tonificado pudo deducirlo con solo observarlo, había estado años imaginando como sería su cuerpo sin aquellas prendas, su amplio pecho, su abdomen marcado lo suficiente para dar a entender que se ponía en forma, su amplia espalda que se encontraba entallada por aquellos músculos, sus brazos firmes pero fuertes, intento imaginar un poco más de la cuenta pero sin haberse percatado su cabeza cayo en cuenta que había estado fantaseando con su cuerpo, aquello no fue propio de ella, sus mejillas ardieron avergonzada ante tales pensamientos.

En poco tiempo habían llegado a su destino, el viaje le pareció eterno ya que ninguno de los dos había dicho ninguna palabra lo cual hizo que el ambiente fuera un poco más tenso.

Cuando se inclinó por la ventanilla oscura de auto y averiguar a donde la había llevado, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver aquel gran edificio que intentaba alcanzar los rascacielos. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, jamás pensó que la llevaría a tal lugar a cenar, sin darse cuenta él ya había bajado del auto entregándole las llaves al empleado que se encargaba de tomar el auto y estacionarlo mientras otro empleado abría la puerta del copiloto y le ofrecía la mano para salir cuidadosamente, ella lo tomó sin dejar de observar aquel edificio con asombro.

El azabache rodeo el auto hasta llegar a su lado mirándolo un tanto curioso por su reacción.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Bueno, sí… eso creo. —respondió un poco apenada al haberse quedado como tonta observando el edificio—. Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar.

Ella nunca se permitía tener esos grandes lujos, su dinero no entraba en esos lugares.

— Entiendo… entonces déjame mostrarte lo mejor del lugar. —susurro en un tono burlón, mientras le ofrecía el brazo derecho.

Aquellas palabras la habían hecho ponerse como un tomate, sus piernas flaquearon al escucharlo en aquel tono burlón que desprendía diversión, aunque su mirada seguía fría aún podía detectar cierta arrogancia en ella, lo cual le pareció muy atractivo por su parte.

— Si…

Asintió deslizando su brazo derecho hacía su invitación, enganchándose hacía él mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba y se apegaba un poco a su costado. Aquel acto fue un tanto intimo para ella, ese espacio que los mantenía alejados había desaparecido, pero el estar cerca de él no la había incomodado, la había hecho sentir un poco atrevida.

— Vamos.

Dijo con una voz auditoria mientras la guiaba al interior del edificio, estos entraron por el vestíbulo siendo recibidos por un empleado quien les abrió la puerta principal como bienvenida, mientras se adentraban la castaña observo la estructura del interior puesto le pareció una construcción muy creativa, el suelo brillaba con una gran iluminación aquello simplemente la fascino, era la primera vez que entraba a un edificio bastante impresionante.

Cuando pasaron el vestíbulo se dirigieron directamente hacía el ascensor, una vez adentro el azabache presiono uno de los botones mientras las puertas se cerraban dejándolos completamente solos con el puro acompañamiento de la música que se escuchaba como fondo de entretenimiento mientras ascendían lentamente a la que planta que selecciono.

Mientras ascendían ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el pequeño viaje, pero durante el transcurso el pelinegro no podía dejar de mirar a la castaña con aquel vestido que entallaba perfectamente sus curvas, su escote no era revelador, pero dejaba mucho que desear.

Siempre la había visto con la ropa de la cantina, alegre y muy optimista algo que captó su atención, pero el tenerla a su lado despertó cierta inquietud que no podía dejar de sentir desde el momento que ella abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Sabía que poseía belleza eso no podía negarlo, pero el verla ahí parada con aquel vestido que se apegaba a su figura dejando ver sus piernas broceadas y bien tonificadas, su pequeña cintura ceñida a la perfección, hizo que su entrepierna se tensara ante tales pensamientos.

Al llegar a su planta el elevador se detuvo lentamente abriendo las puertas mientras las puertas se abrían automáticamente, al avanzar hacia la recepción la castaña pudo apreciar que aquel salón se trataba del restaurante, había mesas esparcidas por todo el lugar, cubriéndolas por un mantel blanco, servilletas de color marrón, junto con unas copas de vino y cubiertos en orden; la iluminación estaba repleta de candelabros dándole un toque clásico al lugar algo que le fascino y sin mencionar la vista, las paredes eran de cristales dejando ver la ciudad entera desde aquella altura.

Sus ojos brillaron ante tal belleza, podía ver como pequeñas luces iluminaban toda la ciudad, era algo que jamás olvidaría.

Estuvo contemplando la vista con gran anhelación que había olvidado a su acompañante.

— ¿Te gusta?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al haberse quedado bobeando.

— Si… es hermoso.

— Me alegra saberlo…

Cuando se encontró con su vista, le fue raro distinguirlo, pero por un momento creyó que había sonreído, fue ligeramente visible cuando elevo una de sus comisuras, pero esta se desvaneció de inmediato en cuanto llegó el hostess.

— Bienvenidos al restaurante, ¿Tienen alguna reservación?

— Si, está a mi nombre.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

— Levi Rivaille.

— Oh, por supuesto. Señor Rivaille, mesa para dos. Siganme, los escoltare hasta su mesa.

— Gracias. —respondió el azabache— Vamos… —susurro en el oído de la castaña.

Aquello provoco miles de corrientes eléctricas que estremecieron su cuerpo, sus mejillas ardieron ante el estímulo que tuvo en ella. Sin haberle respondido solo se limitó a seguirlo, el hostess los guio hasta la esquina donde se apreciaba aún más la vista del lugar.

Antes de que el empleado tuviera la oportunidad de retirarle la silla a la joven, él se acercó ágilmente a sus espaldas haciendo a un lado la silla mientras ella se inclinaba y tomaba asiento con su ayuda.

— Gracias…—murmuro sonrojada ante su caballerosidad.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía justo enfrente de ella y tomaba asiento.

El empleado les entrego la carta del menú a cada uno.

— En seguida vendrá su mesero y tomarles la orden, que tenga una linda velada.

— Gracias…—respondió la castaña sonrojada.

Cuando el empleado se retiró volvieron a estar a solas, observo el menú leyendo algunas comidas que se escuchaba muy deliciosas, pero a juzgar por el precio le sorprendió que una comida tuviera un precio de esa cantidad.

— No te preocupes por el precio, pide lo que quieras.

Dijo el azabache sin apartar la vista del menú.

— Esta bien…

Aunque le había dicho eso, no sabía que pedir con aquel recetario.

Por momentos no pudo evitar verlo mientras leía el menú, realmente se veía muy atractivo.

— Buenas noches. —saludo el mesero con una amplia sonrisa—. Me llamo y seré su mesero esta noche. ¿Les gustarían revisar la carta de vinos?

— Si, está bien.

Respondió el pelinegro bajando el menú tomando la carta de vinos, al igual que ella.

Ella no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre las bebidas alcohólicas, pudo aprender algo de Erd, le había enseñado un poco pero no sabía mucho al respecto con botellas alcohólicas, no acostumbraba a beber, pero en esta ocasión era especial y no se negaría a tomar, aunque fuera un poco.

— ¿Quieres que lo pida por los dos?

Preguntó arqueando una ceja al verla algo confundida.

— Por favor…—respondió un poco avergonzada al ser obvia con su indecisión.

— Traiga una botella de Apfelwein.

— Claro.

Entrego la carta de vinos, mientras el mesero la aceptaba y tomaba la de ella.

— ¿Desean ordenar de una vez?

Él la observo un momento, intercambiando miradas al saber su aprobación.

— Si.

El mesero tomo nota de ambos pedidos, al terminar, les retiro el menú para así dejarlos solos.

La castaña se acomodó en el asiento un poco nerviosa al volver a estar a solas con él, mientras intentaba no parecer demasiado obvia con sus movimientos inquietos intento entablar una conversación.

— Lo que pido, Apfelw-… —dijo intentando recordar el nombre de la botella que encargo.

— Apfelwein.

— ¿Qué tipo de bebida es? —pregunto curiosa mientras lo miraba con atención.

— Es vino de manzana, es muy típica de algunas zonas de Alemania.

— Oh, ya veo, suena un vino interesante.

— Tiene un sabor atrayente, seguramente te agradara.

Dijo enfatizando cada palabra como si quisiera que se diera cuenta de sus incitaciones.

Sus ojos se encontraron, haciéndola sonrojar mientras el mesero llegaba con la botella de vino y un balde metálico lleno de hielos, abriendo de la botella.

Inmediatamente ella bajo su mirada apenada mientras mordía su labio inferior discretamente.

Aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, sabor atrayente… sus mejillas se calentaron al tener otro tipo de pensamientos.

Cuando el mesero se inclinó ligeramente vertiendo el vino sobre las copas de vino, una por una, dejando la botella sobre el balde metálico mientras se retiraba.

— Adelante, pruébalo.

— Esta bien, gracias… —respondió tomando la copa cuidadosamente.

Aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia con las bebidas alcohólicas, sabía perfectamente agarrar una copa de vino sin problemas.

Al igual que ella, él tomo su copa, ambos chocaron ligeramente las copas, pero antes de que él tomara un sorbo, espero a que ella tomara, la observo fijamente sin quitarle la mirada esperando saber cuál sería su reacción al tomar una de sus bebidas favoritas. No solía tomar con frecuencia, siempre disfrutaba del buen café de la cantina, pero fuera de todo aquello le gustaba el vino de manzana, era una de las pocas bebidas que disfrutaba demasiado y no solía compartirlo con nadie ni mucho menos tomaba compañía, pero cuando decidió invitar a la joven, le dio otras razones para intentar algo nuevo, fue por esa misma razón que lo escogió.

Le pareció curioso como ella acercaba la copa a su rostro e inhalaba profundamente intentaba captar el aroma que desprendía la bebida, un acto que le pareció interesante de su parte, por un momento había creído que no sabía nada de vinos, pero al verla se había equivocado.

Cuando sus delicados labios tocaron el borde de la copa, su mirada se entrecerró intentando captar cada movimiento que hacía, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría aquellos labios tan delicados.

Tuvo que desviar su mirada para no seguir mirándola como un acosador, a pesar de que sabía dónde trabajaba y a qué horas salía, a estas alturas ya era como un acosador asechándola todo el tiempo, pero no le importo.

Cuando dio el primer sorbo pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, sabía que le había agradado su elección.

— Sabe…muy bien. —dijo asombrada por el sabor del vino—. Jamás había probado algo parecido, tiene un sabor muy exquisito.

— El sabor de la manzana hace que tenga ese sabor peculiar, es único. —respondió mientras tomaba un leve sorbo a su bebida, disfrutando del sabor del vino deslizarse por su garganta.

— Por lo que veo, puedo decir que le gusta mucho este vino.

Sus miradas se encontraron, soltando un pequeño respiro.

— Si… no suelo tomar demasiado alcohol, no es propio de mis gustos, pero esta bebida en especial hace que sea la excepción.

— Oh… —sus ojos lo observaron sin despegar la mirada de él—. En la cantina…pide mucho ese café descafeinado, no lo he visto que pida otra cosa que solo el café.

— Es lo que más disfruto por las noches, me tranquiliza.

— Pero no podrá dormir por las noches.

— No necesariamente, tengo otras técnicas para poder dormir. —murmuro en un tono burlón.

Él la miro detenidamente como si quisiera transmitirle un mensaje, al saber lo que quiso decir, las mejillas de la castaña ardieron de vergüenza.

Nunca había sido buena coqueteando, los chicos se le acercaban y muy pocas veces sabía cómo responder a esas insinuaciones, no se le daba mucho aquellas conversaciones, pero con él despertaba algo en ella que no sabía cómo explicarlo, por una vez en su vida quería tener el valor de ser una mujer sin que le avergonzara nada. Quería dejar atrás a esa niña tímida que solo se escondía, solo quería dejarse llevar por un momento sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

Intento en una forma de responderle, él seguía con la mirada fija en ella, sentía sus ojos viajar por su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta sus pechos provocando que estos se endurecieran por debajo del sostén, una reacción que ella misma no podía explicar. Cuando él la miraba tan fijamente su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma espontánea, comenzaba a sentirse acalorada e inquieta, sentirse observada por él era intimidante, pero le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo nuevamente la copa de vino sorbiendo un poco de aquel líquido, cuando alejo la copa repaso su lengua por encima de sus labios, relamiéndose gustosa por aquel sabor que no podía olvidar.

Sabía que él no podía dejar de verla, por esa misma razón le dio motivos para actuar un poco atrevida.

El azabache enarco una ceja curioso por el inesperado movimiento de la castaña, captado toda su atención.

Ahora le intrigaba más conocerla, había hecho sus investigaciones, pero el tenerla de frente era totalmente diferente a como lo había imaginado y superaba todas sus expectativas. Mas eran sus ansias por descubrirla y ver que otras sorpresas le esperaban.

Su pequeño encuentro intimo fue interrumpido cuando el mesero llego con la comida, aquello lo molesto por un momento, pero no le tomo mucha importancia puesto la tendría el resto de la noche.

La comida era excepcional sin duda algo muy profesional propio de un restaurante de esa categoría. Ella no dejaba de fascinarse cuando cambian al plato fuerte, el sabor explotaba bajo su lengua enriqueciéndola con sensaciones que nunca había probado y eso le agrado, nunca había probado algo tan exquisito eran de las pocas cosas que siempre recordaría.

Cuando llego el postre la castaña estaba más que fascinada, él había pedido un tipo de mousse de fresa, con cubierta de chocolate y con una hermosa decoración en forma de una flor, sus ojos brillaron por aquel postre que le pedía a gritos comerlo.

Él en cambio, nunca le quito la mirada encima, se mantuvo captando cada gesto que obtenía de ella, aunque al inicio se llevaba a ver lo nerviosa y tensa que se encontraba desde que la vio detrás de esa puerta, se alegró de que ahora se sentía más relajada, había hecho bien en elegir ese postre de fresa, había recabado muy poca información sobre sus gustos, pero tenerla enfrente de él había superado todas sus expectativas. Por un momento la comisura de su labio derecho se elevó ligeramente formando una pequeña sonrisa, el verla feliz provocaba una pequeña calidez que se encendía en su pecho, era extraño teniendo en cuenta que nunca había sentido esa clase de sentimientos, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de ella no podía controlar sus impulsos, las ganas de besarla, hasta dejar sus labios hinchados hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, el simple hecho de imaginarla por debajo de su cuerpo mientras exploraba cada parte de ella hacía que una parte de su anotomía se pusiera en alerta.

Era imposible no imaginarla de esa manera, nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacía una chica. Había tenido una larga fila de chicas queriendo salir con él, pero nunca le interesaba ese tipo de relaciones absurdas, era algo que él no sabía manejar y algo que no le interesaba. Pero con ella era diferente, cuando la vio en aquel restaurante familiar supo que tenía algo diferente, había pasado tiempo acosando tratando de ver si era como todas las demás, pero no sucedió… ella se mostraba amable, gentil, simpática con los cliente que atendía, había recordado aquella vez que una pequeña familia fue a comer en el restaurante al que ella trabajaba anteriormente, los padres no podía controlar a su pequeño demonio de 2 años que hacía berrinches y lloraba por no querer comer, la madre intentaba torpemente calmarlo sacando algunos juguetes de la bolsa uno pensaría que trataba de distraerlo pero yo lo veía más como un soborno, él padre se sentía fatigado por el llanto de su hijo, no lo culparía por abandonar el restaurante he irse a otro lugar, podía ver como ese hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Algo que tampoco no toleraba. Pero justo en ese momento de crisis ella apareció, con una grácil sonrisa que llegaba a tranquilizarte y hacer ver que todo iría bien, ella pudo había visto la situación de los padres desesperados y ninguno de los empleados se había acercado a ayudar, pero ella se arriesgó y entro en la escena.

Mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de aquel mocoso sentada en aquella mesa para bebés, ella le conto un par de cosas, cosas por las cual me intrigaba saber, no duro más de 2 minutos cuando el mocoso dejo de llorar y hacer berrinches, la observaba con atención, sus ojos brillaron ante los comentarios de ella, cada vez que decía algo, el niño la miraba asombrado, como si estuviera observando un árbol de navidad siendo encendido y no podía dejar de ver todas esas luces parpadeando constantemente. Fue en ese momento que un mesero se acercó a ella sosteniendo una bandeja de comida, pero no era cualquier comida, en lugar de ser un aburrido plato de verduras, en su lugar era un pequeño plato con algunos adornos en forma de personajes animados hechos de comida que despertaría el apetito de todo niño, había una pequeña rueda de la fortuna hecha de palillos de pan, extremadamente suaves para alguien de su edad, todo aquello parecía ya preparado como si ella lo hubiese planeado. Aquel mocoso había abandonado su forma monstruosa por alguien más educado y menos problemático, tomo la comida jugando para así llevarla a su boca fascinado por el sabor que le provocaba. Ella había cambiado la situación en solo 5 minutos, los llantos fueron reemplazados por risas, la madre la miro asombrada como si hubiese encontrado a su salvadora y el padre había dejado de leer el periódico, su atención se había centrado solo en ella. Fue entonces que la madre le agradeció con entusiasmo por haber calmado a su hijo, y el señor finalmente podía respirar, él también le había agredido y se disculpó por el comportamiento de su niño. Ella en cambio se mostró comprensible con los padres, dijo que no se preocuparan ya que pasaba todo el tiempo, y que tenía un lindo hijo, ella miro al mocoso comer con entusiasmo, su mirada fue cariñosa y gentil, algo que me dejo sin aliento.

Cuando la pequeña familia abandono el restaurante ella se despidió del pequeño monstruo sin haber dejado de sonreír. Era increíble ver que estaba llena de sorpresas…

— ¿Levi?

Su voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Oh nada, es solo que parecías un poco ido.

— No fue nada, simplemente recordaba algo.

— ¿Algo bueno? —preguntó ladeando su rostro de una forma inocente.

— Algo muy bueno te lo aseguro… —susurro burlón mirándolo con malicia.

Sus mejillas se coloraron resaltado su hermosa piel blanquecina.

Una vez que ella termino su postre, él pago la cuenta retirándose de la mesa mientras posaba su mano hacía su espalda baja. Un pequeño escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal hasta su cuello haciéndola estremecer ante su toque, podía sentir como su mano se quedaba quieta sin moverse de su lugar. Entraron al ascensor mientras él presionaba un botón, nunca supo cual fue ya que estaba más ocupada por mantenerse bajo control ante el toque el azabache le provocaba, miles de impulsos hacían que su cuerpo saltara sobre él y pudiera sentirlo, pero sus mejillas ardieron ante tal pensamiento.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella sorprendiéndose de su propia voz sonara un poco ronca.

Él la observo fijamente notando como sus pupilas se habían dilatado, el haber escuchado en ese tono había despertado un fuerte deseo de hacerla suya en ese elevador.

Respiro profundamente volviendo a mirarla con su rostro inexpresivo.

— Ya lo veras…

Su mirada fue hacía los números del elevador que cambiaban lentamente, notando que estaban ascendiendo un par de pisos más de lo que ya estaba.

Intento concentrarse en que ya estuvieran arriba pero cuando el pulgar de él comenzó a moverse trazando círculos en su espalda baja, ella se quedó sin aire. Sus labios se entreabrieron intentando recuperar el aliento pero no lo logro, aquellas suaves caricias hicieron que despertara su libido, por un momento imagino como se sentirían sus manos sobre su cuerpo, explorando sus curvas mientras se deslizaban a sus pechos y jugaba con ellos en un intento de provocarla, hasta que su mano llegaba a su vientre y descendía a su intimidad, sus mejillas estaba rojas, trago difícilmente intentando mantener su mente en blanco pero no lo logro. Hasta que el sonido del elevador sonó indicando que habían llegado a su destino.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, el viento golpeo su rostro quitando ciertos mechones de su rostro, se encontraron con el cielo despejado iluminado por las luces de la ciudad, y bajo las estrellas que brillaban como pequeñas luciérnagas. Al salir se dio cuenta que se encontraban en la terraza, se encontraban algunos sillones de color blanco esparcidos por todo el lugar, y justo en el centro se hallaba una alberca en forma rectangular, luces por debajo del agua iluminaban toda la piscina. Mientras que en los alrededores se encontraban unas clásicas antorchas endeudadas dándole un toque rustico al lugar, era precioso.

Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando hacía el barandal donde podía observar toda la ciudad desde arriba, era increíble cómo puedes observar algo desde arriba y ver todo diminuto.

Sus ojos brillaban fascinada por la vista que le proporcionaba desde aquella altura.

— Es hermoso…

Murmuro para sí misma mientras sus manos se sujetaban del barandal.

— Concuerdo contigo, tiene una espléndida vista.

Respondió en tono seco sobresaltándola un poco al escucharlo tan cerca de su cuerpo, no lo había escuchado acercarse desde atrás era demasiado sigiloso y eso le encantaba de cierta manera, sus cuerpos se rozaban ligeramente mientras él se colocaba a su lado, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba él.

— Si…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio solo disfrutando simplemente de la vista y la profunda tranquilidad que el lugar les proporcionaba.

" _Aquí a su lado… no había otro lugar donde más quisiera estar"._

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, era muy relajante estar con él.

Se atrevió a quitar la mirada de aquella bella vista para poder mirarlo un poco, fue cuando se quedó completamente hipnotizada, los cabellos que colgaban de su rostro se movieron ligeramente por la fresca brisa que los rodeaba. Pudiendo ver aún mejor sus facciones, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca y ahora que lo veía podía decir que era muy apuesto. Sus labios eran delgados pero firmes formando una línea recta mientras su mirada estaba fija en los edificios, su mandíbula era rectangular, fina lo cual le resultaba muy masculino.

No podía negarlo le costaba respirar al verlo, era muy apuesto y atractivo, despertaba cosas en ella que le costaba comprender.

Lo siguiente que hizo sorprendió tanto al azabache que su cuerpo se había quedado como una estatua.

La cabeza de la castaña se apoyó contra su hombro izquierdo, descansando mientras sus cerraba sus parpados dejando que el rubor le recorría desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, encendiéndolas tanto que no se atrevía a mirarlo, no aún.

Él se encontró paralizado, su cuerpo estaba tenso, no sabía cómo responder ante ese acto. Muy pocas eran las veces que dejaba a alguien acercarse, pero tocarlo, era algo que nadie se atrevía hacerlo, respiro profundamente intentando controlar sus nervios, para cuando bajo su mirada solo para verla, dejo de sentir aquella tensión que lo inmovilizaba.

Ella se encontraba tranquilamente descansando contra su hombro, sus costados estaban presionados levemente, pero lo suficiente para sentirla, cuando sus ojos bajaron a su rostro podía ver como sus mejillas se encontraban rojas a causa de su atrevimiento, lo cual le pareció adorable. Había dado el primer paso, no pensó que lo hiciera puesto sabía que era tímida, pero aquello lo tomo desprevenido, aunque debía admitir que eso le gusto y mucho.

Sus ojos bajaron un poco más abajo donde podía apreciar sus pequeños labios, no podía dejar de observarla le resultaba fascinante verla así de tranquila, tan hermosa…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero cuando ella abrió los parpados, alzo su vista encontrándose con su mirada penetrante, la había dejado completamente quieta, algo que le ocasiono un gran efecto en ella, le resultaba difícil desviar su mirada. En algún momento estaría avergonzada por dejar que le observara de aquella manera tan intimidante, pero en ese momento no fue así… esta vez era diferente. No podía dejar de mirarlo, le correspondía con la misma intensidad, era como si tuvieran una conversación en la que solo ellos podían entenderse.

Ella ligeramente entreabrió sus pequeños labios, provocando que el bajara su mirada observándola fijamente, mientras ella se relamía sus labios la mano derecha del azabache se posó sobre su mejilla acariciándola lentamente mientras su pulgar bajaba a su labio inferior rozándolo ligeramente sin apartar la mirada de sus labios.

Ella respiraba lentamente, disfrutando de su toque.

Había cerrado sus parpados por un momento hipnotizada por las caricias de él, fue cuando planteo un pequeño beso sobre su pulgar, dejo pasar unos cuantos segundos para volver a abrir sus parpados, encontrándose con la mirada de él, sus ojos se habían dilatado, respiro bruscamente como si estuviera conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

En el momento que ella cerro sus ojos no podía dejar de observar como alguien tan pequeña como ella poseía una belleza que lo dejaba sin respirar. En el momento que sus labios besaron su pulgar algo en él estuvo por romperse, provocando una gran tensión en su cuerpo.

Él murmuro algo que no pudo llegar a entender, fue entonces que su mano se deslizo hacía su nuca y la atrajo hacía él, besándola con intensidad, ella jadeo provocando que el gruñera en respuesta, sus labios se encontraron en una lucha por intentar seguir respirando. Él profundizo el beso mientras se acercaba más, ella poso sus pequeñas manos sobre su camisa tomándolo en puños para acercarlo de golpe provocando que el dejara salir un jadeo.

Ambos se encontraban embriagados, sedientos por el deseo de comerse el uno al otro, era imposible parar cuando se sentían de esa manera.

Ella se sentía con tanto calor, como si le hubiera inyectado adrenalina, era imposible mantenerse quieta, sus labios la desgarraban por dentro, en ningún momento la dejaba respirar, era agotador, pero sumamente excitante.

Sus manos se encontraban rodeando su cuello mientras él posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas apegándola contra las de él, aquello hizo que gimiera provocando sonidos en él que la hacían derretirse. Era raro sentirse de esa manera, pero le gustaba, le resultaba asfixiante, no había momento para pensar, ni para respirar, era como si ambos estuvieran hambrientos.

No supo ni cuándo se dejó guiar por él, hasta que la espalda de ella se topó contra la pared, le resulto increíble que no se cayeran o que ella tropezara, agradeció a que él tomara ese control ya que sus piernas estaban fallando, le resultaba difícil caminar cuando su cuerpo se sentía embriagado.

Fue por un segundo que sus labios se separan mientras ella emitía un pequeño gemido al ser separados, ambos respiraban con dificultad, ella apoyo su cabeza contra la pared intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras él observaba sus labios hinchados a causa de su primer beso.

La observo detenidamente, aun podía apreciar el rubor en sus mejillas, estaban completamente rojas dándole color a su cara, algo que le fascinaba ver en ella.

Él se inclinó lentamente respirando justo por debajo de su oreja provocando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera ante la sensación de sentir su respiración contra esa parte débil de su cuerpo. Ella se quedó inmóvil en la espera de su siguiente movimiento.

— Estas temblando… me gusta.

Murmuro en tono ronco.

No se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba temblado, a causa del deseo que sentía en esos momentos.

Él se inclinó aún más presionando sus labios en su cuello comenzando a besarla lentamente causando que ella gimiera en su nombre.

— Levi…

Justo eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, él tomo las mejillas de la castaña volviendo a besarla con necesidad de beber de ella, la tenía totalmente controlada, era imposible cansarse si solo la tenía para él solo.

Ella soltaba pequeños jadeos sobre sus labios, se habían encerrado en una pequeña burbuja donde solo existían ellos dos.

Las manos del azabache rodearon su cintura apegándola firmemente contra su pecho, ella inmediatamente respondió rodeando su cuello, casi no podía tocar el suelo cuando una de sus manos bajo a su cadera acariciándola suavemente deslizándose hacia su muslo donde pudo sentir su delicada piel que le resulto sumamente suave.

Su toque provoco que ella se sintiera aún más caliente, su espalda se arqueo contra la pared ante su toque, queriendo sentirlo más. Cuando él la sintió, gruño sobre sus labios separándose lentamente mientras respiraba con brusquedad.

— Tenemos que irnos… —susurro en tono ronco.

Algo que le pareció muy sexy.

— ¿Qué?

Respondió desorientada.

— Tenemos que irnos, a menos que quieras montar un espectáculo en la terraza y que nos encuentre así... —se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Las mejillas de la castaña se calentaron sintiéndose avergonzada por su insinuación.

— Y… ¿A dónde iremos?

Preguntó curiosa por saber a dónde irían después de lo que había pasado.

— Tenemos dos opciones…

Ella escucho atentamente, pero le costó cuando tenía su mano sobre su pierna acariciándola por momentos.

— Puedo ir a dejarte a tu departamento... o puedes quedarte conmigo.

Au no podía procesar lo que había dicho, si se quedaba con él implicaría que debía pasar la noche con él, aquella idea le encantaba, pero si decía que no, pasaría el resto de la noche frustrada pensando en que debió haber dicho que sí. Le costó decidir, aún seguía siendo el cliente de la cantina donde trabajaba, tenía que actuar con profesionalismo, no era propio de ella salir con sus clientes y menos con uno tan importante como él.

Mientras seguía dudando él pudo notar que se sentía entre su deber y sus deseos, no quería presionarla, pero le resultaría difícil dejarla ir esa noche después de lo que había sucedido.

— No lo sé… no está bien.

Por un momento aquella respuesta la había esperado, pero se sentía decepcionado de que no se sintiera como él.

— Entiendo… no voy a presionarte ni nada.

Respondió volviendo a usar su máscara inexpresiva separándose ligeramente de ella mientras respiraba profundamente y se acomodaba la corbata.

— Vamos se hace tarde, te llevaré a tu departamento.

Lo observo caminar con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Cuando él se separó su cuerpo se sintió frio, aquella calidez que la rodeaba se había esfumado, ahora se sentía vacía y sola. Por un momento se arrepintió de su respuesta, pero sabía qué hacía lo correcto en no involucrarse más a fondo con un cliente.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que sus piernas reaccionaron, se volvió siguiéndolo mientras entraban al ascensor y él presionaba el botón de recepción.

Un silencio incomodo los inundo, el parecía molesto, aunque no lo culpaba ella se sentía tan frustrada como él, pero sabía que debía poner su cabeza fría. Aunque hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, ningún hombre la había hecho sentir de esa manera tan desesperada y atrevida.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, él pago la cuenta mientras ella tomaba su abrigo y su bolso, el empleado encargado del estacionamiento le entrego el auto tal y como se lo entrego, abrió la puerta para ella dejo que entrara para ir a su asiento, poniendo en marcha el auto.

El camino se le hizo eterno, fue largo y pensó que nunca acabaría, ella estaba entre lo que deseaba y su deber, era difícil elegir uno solo. Siempre había sido muy dedicada a su trabajo, eran los pocos momentos que llegaba a divertirse como esta noche, además aún no sabía mucho acerca de él, era muy poco lo que llego a conocer en el transcurso de la noche. Durante el viaje él se mantuvo con la mandíbula apretada, eso la hizo sentir culpable, sus manos se enrollaron en el borde de su vestido mientras intentaba seguir pensando.

Cuando elevo su vista noto que estaban a un par de cuadras de su edificio, pronto llegarían, la dejaría y se quedaría con el horrible sentimiento de haber dejado las cosas de esta manera.

— Esta bien…

Él se detuvo en la luz roja del semáforo mientras volteaba hacía ella.

— Me quedo contigo…

Soltó la castaña mientras sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

Su respuesta lo tomo desprevenido, no había esperado a que aceptara después de haberlo rechazado.

Ella era muy impredecible, sus planes cambiaban constantemente cuando se trataba de ella, y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Mientras la castaña seguía con su mirada baja, él se acercó tomando su mentón elevándolo lentamente para que le mirara.

— ¿Estas segura? No quiero que te sientas obligada a esto.

Susurro en tono serio sin dejar de observarla fijamente.

— Si... yo quiero esto… quiero estar contigo el resto de la noche.

Respondió con sus mejillas rojas.

Él la observo detenidamente, sus ojos la analizaban intentando ver si podía encontrar alguna duda en ella, pero no había más que honestidad en sus palabras, algo que le alivió saber.

— Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. —murmuro burlón mientras sonreía con malicia—. Eso es lo que te daré.

Ella lo miro sorprendida por el tono en que eso sonaba, se avergonzó por un momento, pero ver ese lado de él, hacía que se acercara aún más a él. Podía llegar a conocerlo más y eso es lo que ella quería.

Él aun sostenía su mentón mientras se inclinaba y la besaba profundamente dejándola sin aire, separándose después de unos segundos, observando como ella respiraba pesado y él inhalaba profundamente intentando controlar sus impulsos.

— Nos vamos…

Piso el acelerador en cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó confundida después de haberse pasado su edificio.

— A mi departamento.

* * *

Después de haber estacionado el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, él la guío por el interior donde pasaron por recepción hasta pasar por el elevador, podía sentir que ella estaba algo nerviosa, su mano se encontraba en su espalda recorriéndola de arriba abajo mientras esperaba subir al piso más alto.

Ella lo miraba por momentos, notando que quería corresponder a sus caricias, él estaba consciente, pero eso no lo detuvo fue en ese momento que se inclinó y rozo sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento que le recorrió por su espalda. Ella se encontraba débil cada vez que él la provocaba, él sabía muy bien el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

— Te aprovechas… —susurro sonrojada mientras desviaba su rostro.

— No es verdad… —respondió contra su oreja sintiéndola tensarse cada vez que hablaba cerca de su oído—. Eres muy sensible a mi tacto, puedo saberlo con solo verte.

Su mano envió la pequeña cintura de ella atrayéndola a su lado.

— Eso es porque…

Él la interrumpió besándolo profundamente quitándole el aliento, besarla era tan embriagante que le resulto difícil separarse una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

— Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea y piense que haremos algo indecente en el elevador.

Las mejillas de la castaña ardieron con fuerza por su comentario.

Sin darle tiempo de responder él tomo su pequeña mano guiándola hasta el fondo del pasillo, encontrándose frente a una puerta de madera.

Soltó su mano para sacar de su bolsillo unas llaves, abriendo la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

— Adelante.

Dijo mientras abría la puerta y le daba el paso.

— Si…

Se adentró tímidamente al apartamento, lo primero que noto en cuanto entró fue lo limpio que se encontraba todo el lugar, cada mueble se encontraba en orden dejando ver lo reluciente que se hallaba. Por un momento le sorprendió que un hombre fuera increíblemente limpio y ordenado, podía ver que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, al caminar escucho un sordo sonido cuando bajo su mirada pudo ver que el suelo se encontraba tapizado de madera, algunas de las paredes eran de ladrillos, mientras que justo frente a la sala común había una chimenea.

Ella recorrió lentamente el lugar sin darse cuenta que él aún seguía ahí, la cocina era mucho mejor, estaba equipada con todo lo necesario, aunque podía sentir que no fuera alguien que cocinara muy a menudo.

Mientras seguía observando todo él sin previo aviso la tomo en sus brazos, provocando que ella chillara de la sorpresa y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en busca de apoyo.

— Puedo caminar… —murmuro en un tono avergonzado al encontrarse en esa postura.

— Vamos a hacer esto más fácil.

Respondió mientras caminaba hacía un pasillo y se adentraba en una de las habitaciones principales.

Era grande, tenía una enorme cada, muebles, mesas de noche en cada lado, ropero y una gran ventana corrediza que dejaba ver un pequeño balcón.

— Podrías bajarme ahora…—susurro aun apenada mirando la cama de reojo, aquello la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Él la sentó en el borde de la cama antes de arrodillarse frente a ella. Recorrió una de sus manos por su pierna hasta llegar a sus zapatos.

La castaña se estremeció ante su toque, aquel recorrido hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera relajado y ansioso con solo sentir el contacto de sus manos. Se volvió a acercar nuevamente besándola profundamente antes de que ella volviera a protestar. Sin que ella lo notara sus zapatos ya habían desaparecido, se pasó devorando su boca durante minutos hasta que ella jadeo protestando en busca de aire, rompiendo el beso.

Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, le costaba respirar a medida que sus labios se unían una y otra vez en busca de saborearse el uno al otro, las manos de él recorrieron su cuerpo lentamente sin presionarla en ningún momento.

Cuando las manos de la castaña subieron explorando su pecho él gruño en respuesta mientras acerco a recorrer sus dedos por los botones de la camisa blanca del azabache. No supo cuando dejaron sus abrigos y todo lo que tuvieran a la mano, lo único que les importaban tocarse en los lugares correctos. En cuanto se separó un poco de ella, no había dado cuenta que ahora quedaba sobre su pequeño cuerpo, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y esparcidos sobre la cama, la castaña lo miro fijamente mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, acto que lo provoco aún más al verla con esas ansias.

Ella lo observo notando que había desabrochado un par de botones, no se había tomado la molestia de verlo, pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver una pequeña porción de su piel algo que la dejo embobada por un momento, ahora no podía esperar a ver más de su cuerpo.

— Quítate la camisa…

La mirada del él se estrechó ante su pedido, sabía que se encontraba tan ansiosa como él, estaba a poco de romperle ese vestido y poder verla sin nada más, pero no quería ir demasiado rápido, al menos no hasta que confiara plenamente en él.

Desabrocho el resto de los botones para sacarse la camisa y tirarla al suelo dejando que viera su pecho al desnudo. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin siquiera apartar la vista, cuando sus ojos recorrieron su abdomen bien formado se quedó sin aliento, sus músculos estaban tensos, sus brazos y con una postura firme. No podía dejar de verlo, era muy atractivo, el solo verlo sintió como su cuerpo ardía en llamas, pidiendo ser tocada.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándolo sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a su rostro pudo notar que su mirada aún seguía fija en su cuerpo.

Él se inclinó lentamente apoyando sus manos justo en los costados de sus hombros, a miraba fijamente sin siquiera pestañar, aquello la hizo sentir intimidada y excitada a la vez, sus muslos se frotaban lentamente intentando calmar su ansiedad. Él pudo notar como ella se retorcía por momentos con solo mirarla, no la había tocado solo la observaba detenidamente, podía sentir que ella estaba tan inquieta como él.

— ¿Puedo quitarte el vestido?

Murmuro en tono ronco al no poder contenerse más.

Sus dedos rozaron la nuca del cuello mientras esperaba su respuesta, aquello causo que ella temblara y cerrara sus ojos asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que él la volviera a besarla nuevamente. Ese beso fue menos intenso, pero no careció de la cantidad de pasión que se había acostumbrado a él.

Ella pudo escuchar la cremallera cuando el azabache hábilmente la deslizo hacia abajo. Él se alejó de nuevo y sintió la perdida de sus labios y su calidez, no podía resistirse más, ya no podía contener más lo que estaba sintiendo, fue en ese momento que sus manos subieron y se extendieron por su pecho deslizándose entre los músculos de sus pectorales y siguiendo entre los músculos de su abdomen hasta desaparecer en sus vaqueros. Ella lentamente desabrocho los botones, él gruño ansioso ante el toque de ella, quiso adentrar su mano en sus vaqueros, pero fue detenida cuando él alejo su mano lentamente.

— Ahora no…

Susurro respirando con pesadez.

— Pero…

Volvió a besarla una vez más antes de que volviera a protestar. Él estaba tomando el control, no podía resistirse cuando la hacía sentir de esa manera, cuando sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros sintió como deslizaba los tirantes del vestido y lentamente las bajo hasta quitárselo por completo dejando el vestido caer al suelo mientras contemplaba su cuerpo semi desnudo, algo que disfruto en el momento que la expuso.

Su piel era impecable, era tan blanca que le pareció un tono perfecto. Sus pechos estaban casi sobresaliéndose por detrás de ese sujetador negro, mientras que sus bragas eran de encaje que jugaban con su tono. No podía dejar de ver su cuerpo pequeño, era perfecto tal, mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

— Eres hermosa…

Ella respiraba con pesadez al escucharlo, le costaba respirar cada vez que él la miraba con tanto detenimiento, la avergonzaba de cierta manera, pero le gustaba esa mirada en él.

Ya no quería esperar, estaba sintiéndose más inquieta a medida que él se tomaba su tiempo al observarla.

— Por favor…

Murmuro casi lloriqueando.

Él se tensó al escuchar el tono de su voz.

— Quítate los pantalones...

Casi estuvo por perder el control cuando ella le pidió aquello, no dudo ni un segundo cuando se quitó el resto de las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Ella ya no respiraba, podía ver su cuerpo al desnudo, no le avergonzó en ningún momento ya no podía, no cuando su cuerpo la llamaba a gritos.

Él se inclinó una vez más, volviendo a besarla con intensidad, lentamente ella deslizo sus manos por su nuca entrelazando sus dedos por sus cabellos mientras él desabrochaba su sostén y se lo quitaba de una vez por todas, ya había esperado demasiado, no podía seguir esperando.

Lentamente abandono sus labios, recorriéndola con besos suave desde su mentón hasta su cuello, ella jadeaba en protesta de querer más, podía sentir que sus pequeños pezones rosados se endurecían a medida que se acercaba a sus pechos. Los suspiros que ella soltaban hicieron que se sintiera cada vez más duro, fue hasta que llego a sus pechos y beso lentamente el centro, deslizados hasta uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo lentamente, provocando que ella gimiera al sentir su boca húmeda causando que su espalda se arqueara contra la cama, aquella sensación hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

— Levi… —susurro entre jadeos.

No tardó en responder a sus suplicas cuando volvió a lamerla, beso mordisqueo succiono hasta dejarla sin aliento, se deslizo hacía su otro pecho volviendo a repetir el mismo procedimiento. Él gruñía cada vez que ella soltaba aquellos sonidos tan placenteros que hicieron que su cuerpo doliera.

Su mano descendió lentamente recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus bragas encontrándola sumamente mojada, causando que ella gimiera. Sus dedos frotaron lentamente la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, ella jadeo en busca de más hasta que su mano se adentró en sus bragas y pudo tocarla directamente, sintiendo su humedad deslizarse entre sus dedos.

Sus gemidos fueron aumentando cada vez que él la tocaba y seguía devorando sus pechos sin piedad.

Su espalda se arqueo mientras sus cabellos se espacian en las almohadas, cuando sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de sus dedos, pudo sentir como se introducían dos de ellos en su interior, provocando que ella gimiera con placer. Su cuerpo se tensó sintiendo como movían con cuidado de no lastimarla, no tardo demasiado cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente de adentro hacia afuera, repitiendo una y otra vez aquel movimiento que la dejo sin aliento.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Se estaba perdiendo en él, no podía pensar en nada más en lo bien que se estaba sintiendo Le fue imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

— Estas tan mojada —susurro en tono ronco al aumentar sus movimientos.

Ella gimió cada vez más alto, antes la hubiera avergonzado, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más.

Sus dedos se movían con una agilidad que ella pensó que moriría.

No tardo en sentir como se acumulaban los nervios en su vientre, hasta sentir como explotaba y gritaba con fuerza su nombre. Volviendo a recostarse sobre las sabanas, sus mejillas ardían mientras su cuerpo entraba en calor. Él se alejó lentamente de su cuerpo mientras sus dedos abandonaban su cuerpo y la observaba desde arriba, ella se sentía exhausta, le impresiono que apenas estuvieran empezando y su cuerpo ya se sintiera de esa manera.

Ella lo observo desde abajo notando como él llevaba la mano que había utilizado hasta su boca, lamiendo lentamente los restos que ella había dejado en ella.

La castaña jadeo avergonzada al verlo hacer aquel acto atrevido.

— No hagas eso…

Susurro totalmente avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué no?

Respondió en tono ronco.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Porque sabes muy bien…

Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pudo ver que sus ojos se encontraban dilatados.

Él se acercó a la mesa de noche y cogió un condón del cajón. Ella lo observo fijamente, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Necesitaba saber si tenían una conexión.

Después de que se ponerse el condón, se colocó entre los muslos de la castaña y se inclinó para besarla profundamente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricio su lengua mientras se empujaba suavemente a sí mismo dentro de ella.

Ella gimió de nuevo y clavo las uñas en los hombros del azabache, sabía que iban a dejar marcas, pero por el momento no podía realmente estar molesta acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, excepto por el placer dentro de su cuerpo. Él torció sus caderas una vez más que estuvo todo el camino dentro de ella, haciendo que ella gimiera del placer.

El pelinegro se inclinó sobre ella, besando su cuello suavemente. La castaña no pudo detener los gemidos que salían de su boca, pero cuando él finalmente comenzó a moverse ella suspiro profundamente. Ambos se movían rítmicamente, estaban completamente unidos, aquella conexión fue demasiado profunda tanto que tanto él como ella se perdieron en aquella sensación que los recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Ninguno de los ellos duro mucho, pero él logró que duraran un poco más. La liberación de la castaña llegó cuando él se agacho y froto su pulgar sobre esa protuberancia sensible de la castaña, y cuando finalmente se sintió listo, el azabache pronto la siguió.

Ambos soltaron sonidos placenteros, sus cuerpos se sentían cansados, aunque fuera la primera vez, su encuentro fue más que íntimo.

Cuando él desecho el condón, la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se relajaban en su cama.

— Fue increíble… —susurro aun con sus mejillas rojas.

— Totalmente… aunque aún deberíamos tratar de nuevo y ver si puedo mejorar mi estado.

— ¿De nuevo? —chillo sorprendida de sus palabras.

Él la miro con malicia mientras la besaba con demencia.

— Haces que me sienta de una manera desconocida… —murmuro ronco al estar nuevamente cargado de deseo.

— No eres el único que se siente de esa forma… —respondió ella sobre sus labios volviendo a besarlo.

— Entonces que esperamos…

Respondió volviendo a besarla con intensidad.

Ella volvió engancharse a su cuello mientras se posaba sobre su cuerpo y volvían a perderse el uno en el otro.

* * *

Algunos de los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas que ligeramente se movían con el viento, los cuales llegaron hasta la cama donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes envueltos contra las sabanas que los rodeaban, la castaña se quejó un poco cuando sintió uno de los rayos pegar en sus parpados causando que despertara poco a poco. Intento moverse, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por unos brazos fuerte que la tomaban desde atrás su cuerpo se dejó de moverse, intento girarse un poco para verlo, pero en cuanto se encontró con su rostro yacido plenamente dormido.

No pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento que provocaba miles de sensaciones en ella.

Era extraño que él causara eso.

Se giró completamente sin dejar que sus brazos dejaran de rodear su cuerpo, de esa manera pudo ver su rostro de frente. Mientras lo observaba, pudo notar lo poco que llegaba a dormir, aquellas ojeras que había visto en su rostro durante las noches que iba a la cantina, estaba segura que no dormía muy bien con frecuencia. Esa debía ser una de las razones por las cuales siempre pedía café a tales horas de la noche, podía comprenderlo ahora, pero le intrigaba saber cuál era la verdadera razón de su insomnio.

Verlo de cerca hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, algunos cabellos cubrían sus parpados, sus pómulos eran finos y su mandíbula cuadrara tensa como normalmente lo llegaba a ver, pero estando dormido podía verlo relajado y tranquilo, como si todo el peso con el que cargara se hubiera ido.

Cuando estiro su mano apartar algunos de sus cabellos, escucho su respiración baja y lenta, haciéndola contener el aliento cada vez que lo tocaba. Lentamente bajo su mano por su pecho acariciándolo lentamente hasta que su mano fue detenida al tener su mano tomarla.

— ¿Qué haces?

Elevo su rostro encontrándose con su mirada, haciendo que se ruborizada al ser capturada en el acto.

— Yo… quería tocarte…

Murmuro un tanto apenada al haberlo tocado mientras dormía.

Él enarco una ceja analizando su respuesta.

No podía resistirse a su atractivo cuando se veía tan indefenso.

Ambos estaban enrollados en sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, se habían pasado toda la noche tomándose el uno al otro sin descanso. No tenían suficiente a pesar haber terminado, seguían después de otra, una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más. Ella aun podía sentir el delicioso dolor que recorría por todo su cuerpo, nunca pensó que podía llegar a ser tan activa en el sexo. Pero cada vez que él la tocaba, explotaban miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo, cosas que nunca había sentido de ningún hombre. Aunque solo había tenido una pequeña aventura con un chico cuando cumplió los 18, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que sintió esa esa noche con el hombre que tenía justo enfrente.

— Anoche tuviste mucho que tocar…

Respondió en un tono burlón.

Las mejillas de la castaña ardieron al recordar las escenas en las que ella toco su cuerpo y como él dejaba que explorara su cuerpo.

— Ahora es mi turno… —susurro capturando sus labios, tomándolos posesivamente mientras se colocaba sobre su cuerpo con agilidad y descubría su cuerpo de las sabanas.

Apenas le dio tiempo para responder a sus besos posesivos cuando su cuerpo estuvo totalmente al aire no le dio tiempo de cubrirse ya que él ya había tomado sus muñecas, colocándolas a los costados de su cabeza mientras profundizaba el beso.

Aunque aún le avergonzaba un poco el que la viera a la luz del día, lo tuvo que hacer de lado cuando él se deslizo por su cuello y empezó a besarla suavemente, provocando que soltara pequeños jadeos al disfrutar aquella sensación. Mientras él se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, fue soltando sus muñecas para posarlas sobre sus costados acariciándola de arriba abajo, provocando sensaciones que la hacían estremecerse.

Ella fue arqueando su cuerpo por debajo de su cuerpo, mientras él descendía hasta llegar a su abdomen, planteando pequeños besos que la hacían avergonzarse, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de él.

Las mejillas de la castaña ardían con fuerza al sentir que el azabache se deslizaba lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su punto más débil. Cuando él la toco con sus labios su cuerpo se sobresaltó gimiendo en su nombre, mientras el la acariciaba con su lengua, su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía de placer lo cual aumentaba la excitación del pelinegro.

Ella volvía a gemir en su nombre en busca de promesas, él la complacía con cada caricia, cada toque hasta que su cuerpo tocara el fondo y se perdiera en él. No importaba nada más que ellos mismos.

Cada vez que ella gritaba, el cuerpo de él se tensaba por los sonidos que emitía, había algo en ella que lo volvía loco, desde la noche pasada no podía detenerse. Una vez que la tuvo, no podía parar, era imposible para él tener suficiente de ella, era como una droga a la que no podía dejar de tomar.

Le resultaba fascinante tomarla, y cada que lo hacía se emergía en un mar desconocido del que no podía volver a salir.

Y eso era algo que le gustaba demasiado.

Olvidarse de todo.

Ella una vez más grito su nombre mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y se derramaba en su boca, provocando que él gruñiera y tomara todo lo que estaba soltando. Le resulto embriagador beber de esa fuente que lo volvía loco.

— Levi… —jadeo mirándolo con sus mejillas rojas.

Cuando él se enderezo, relamiendo sus labios acto que eso la avergonzó por un momento pudo ver como el cuerpo de ella rebosaba de pequeñas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Rápidamente su virilidad se endureció tanto que le dolió verla en ese estado que la hacía verse muy hermosa y a la vez atractiva.

— Ven… tomemos un baño.

— P-pero… —murmuro en un tono tímida deslizando su mirada por momentos hacia su virilidad.

— No te preocupes, me lo recompensaras en la ducha. —respondió en un tono burlón.

— ¿En la…ducha? —tartamudeo sin poder creer que lo haría mientras se bañaran.

— Vamos…

Tomo su mano ayudándola a levantarse para así salir de la cama e ir directamente al baño.

* * *

Aun no podía creer que se tomaron 2 horas en ducharse, había sido tanto en la regadera, tina, suelo y la pared que termino olvidando la cuenta. Ella no podía hacerse la idea de lo activos que se habían convertido. Le costaba pensar cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él, y las diferentes formas que la había tomado, despertaba su apetito sexual.

Mientras secaba su cabello seguía profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, le fue imposible dejar de pensar en él, y en todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

Se había quedado sentada sobre la cama con una bata que rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo mientras esperaba al azabache que aún seguía en la regadera. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar la desnudez de él, su cuerpo fornido, implacable el cual desprendía una fuerza monstruosa de la que cualquier temería con solo mirarlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una canción familiar que provenía de su celular, inmediatamente se levantó intentando buscarlo, pero a medida que lo buscaba había olvidado que todas sus prendas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo algo que la avergonzó por un momento.

Levanto las prendas una por una colocándolas sobre un sillón, volviendo a levantar algunas ropas lo que causo que sus mejillas volvieran a arder encontrando su bolso cuando finalmente levanto sus abrigos los cuales estaban a medio pasillo de camino a la habitación principal. Adentro su mano en busca de su celular, hasta encontrarlo lo saco mirando que tenía algunas llamadas de Sasha y unos cuantos mensajes que exigían saber cómo le había ido en su cita. Inmediatamente comenzó a responderle.

" _¡Hola Sasha! Perdona que no haya podido comunicarme contigo y Mikasa, deje mi celular en mi bolso y no lo saque en toda la noche, lo siento…"_

Coloco un par de caritas la cual la hacían verse triste, seguido de pulsar el botón de enviar.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos hasta que el celular volvió a vibrar.

" _¡PETRA! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO? ¿ESTAS BIEN?"_

La castaña soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que su amiga se había preocupado de más por ella.

" _Descuida, todo salió bien. De hecho, fue muy perfecto… él me trato muy bien y bueno lo sigue haciendo…"_

Sus mejillas ardieron al enviar el mensaje.

" _Espera… ¿Lo sigue haciendo?... ¡¿Sigues con él?!"_

Volvió a sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas como un tomate.

" _Pues… pase la noche con él…"_

Incluyo caritas avergonzadas justo antes de enviar el mensaje.

" _Vaya…eso no lo esperaba, pero él fue bueno contigo ¿verdad?"_

" _Si…"_

Aún podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar por todas aquellas sensaciones que la hicieron perderse.

" _Me alegro por ti, Petra. Mikasa y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti, pensamos que te secuestro o algo así, pero nos alegra que estés bien y en buenas manos. Esperamos que podamos conocer a tu chico pronto"._

" _Tranquilas, estoy bien. Él fue muy especial conmigo…_ "

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior al pensar en él y su cuerpo perfecto.

" _Bueno solo queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien, antes de verte esta noche"._

" _¿Esta noche? ¿A qué te refieres con esta noche Sasha?"._

Frunció el ceño al no comprender que era lo que trataba de decir.

" _¡OH! Olvide decírtelo… ¡LO SIENTO!"_

Envió su compañera seguido de unas caritas llorando.

" _Tranquila Sasha, dime que fue lo que se te olvido decirme."_

Su compañera no dejaba de escribir lo siento uno tras otro mensaje, hasta que se detuvieron y alguien más escribió. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Mikasa.

" _Buenos días Petra, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cita. Lo que Sasha quiso decir es que el gerente Erwin ayer por la tarde, nos dio el aviso que hoy por la noche, el dueño de la cantina ira a ver el lugar para asegurarse de que todo está en orden y que se siga lo que está establecido. El gerente Erwin le encargo precisamente a Sasha avisarte eso desde ayer por la tarde, pero se le olvido por completo. Ahora mismo estamos en la cantina con los demás limpiando todo y poniendo todo en orden, al parecer el dueño traerá algunos clientes importantes y esta noche será exclusivamente para ellos, al parecer será algo muy importante. Es por eso que te necesitamos aquí"._

Espera… ¿El dueño ira a la cantina?

Aún no podía procesar aquello, es decir… sabía que era el dueño que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, pero porque tenía que ser justamente cuando había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

La castaña se limitó a suspirar, escribiendo una respuesta para la pelinegra.

" _No te preocupes Mikasa, en unos 30 minutos estaré ahí. No tardaré y les ayudare en todo lo que pueda hasta la llegada del dueño"._

" _Gracias Petra, te estaremos esperando"._

Guardo el celular, soltando un gruñido mientras volvía a la habitación.

Aun no conocía a dueño y ya lo odiaba.

Justo cuando entro a la habitación observo al azabache con una toalla rodeando sus caderas mientras con otra toalla secaba sus cabellos húmedos, notando como algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su pecho desnudo y sus abdominales, quedando embobada cada vez que veía esa zona de su cuerpo. Su mirada bajo un poco hasta llegar a su pelvis que se encontraba en forma de V, queriendo quitar esa toalla lo ocultaba por completo.

Él volteo enarcando una ceja al verla ahí parada con aquella bata diminuta que apenas cubría su pequeño cuerpo, pero daba una muy buena vista a esas piernas muy bien proporcionadas, aun podía recordar lo fascinante que se sentía tenía alrededor de su cintura mientras él se hundía en ella, provocando que tuviera otra erección a pesar de haberla tomado en la ducha, nunca tuvo suficiente de ella, podía tomarla por días y, aun así, la seguiría deseando.

Su mirada bajo a sus mejillas que se encontraba ligeramente rosadas, podía ver su rostro mucho mejor bajo la luz del día, se veía mucho más hermosa. No es como si la anoche no lo estuviera, pero verla naturalmente sin nada, tan natural, le pareció incluso más preciosa que antes. No podía hacerse la idea de que tuviera a aquella mujer que había estado observando por más de un año.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzo la habitación en grandes zancadas hasta llegar hasta ella, tomo su nuca acercándola suavemente mientras la besaba con lujuria y posesividad, como si estuviera marcando su territorio y hacerle ver que era solamente de él. Haciéndola entender que le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie más la tocase más que él.

Apego sus cuerpos recorriendo sus manos hasta el nudo de su bata, desatándola lentamente mientras ella respiraba con dificultad al separarse de aquel beso embriagador.

Sus miradas no perdieron el contacto visual, solo siguieron observándose el uno al otro como si estuvieran en algún tipo de conversación privada, donde solo podía comunicarse ellos dos.

Ella lentamente alzo sus manos pasándolas por su pecho acariciándolo suavemente provocando que él, respirara con brusquedad por su toque.

— Eres muy… atractivo.

Murmuro ella fascinada al tocarlo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la contemplo hasta quitar el nudo de su bata y deslizarla por sus hombros descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto le gustaba y lo volvía loco.

— ¿Qué me haces?… —susurro ronco inclinándose para juntar su frente con la de ella, cerrando sus ojos mientras respiraba con fuerza.

Ella mordisqueo su labio inferior al verlo de esa forma.

— Lo mismo que tú me haces a mí…

Se acercó rozando sus labios con ternura.

Por un momento solo se dedicó a rozarlos, como si intentara provocarlo, pero cuando unió sus labios, todo se desvaneció.

El volvió a arrastrarla hasta la cama con cuidado de que no cayera, pero con mucha dificultad ella se separó de sus labios, soltando un pequeño jadeo al haber jugueteado con su lengua.

— Espera…—jadeo ella sin poder respirar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —gruño al ser interrumpido.

— Debo irme…

— ¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño separándose un poco, mientras la miraba con enojo al saber que se iría.

— El dueño de la cantina, vendrá esta noche y debo ayudar a preparar todo para él y sus invitados…— murmuro apenada mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de él.

Haciéndolo distraerse con aquellas suaves caricias.

— Puede irse al diablo, te quiero en mi cama. —demando con enojo atrayéndola de golpe contra su pecho, haciéndola jadear.

Las mejillas de la castaña ardieron ante la declaración del azabache.

Por más que le encantaba la idea de pasar el resto del día en su cama, no podía hacer eso en su trabajo.

— L-levi…—tartamudeo tímidamente ante la propuesta— Me necesitan… —susurro desviando su mirada sin poder atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos aún.

Él tomo su pequeño mentón, haciéndola girar con suavidad.

— Yo te necesito más.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, sus palabras provocaron que sus piernas dejaran de funcionar, le fue imposible resistirse a esas palabras llenas de promesas, sería fácil perderse en ellas y olvidar todo, pero tenía responsabilidades que atender.

— Vendré en cuanto termine mi turno…debo ayudar a mis compañeros, necesitan de mi ayuda.

Volvió a insistir sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él la miro fijamente intentando convencerla de lo contrario, pero podía ver en su mirada determinación pura y una lealtad a su trabajo, una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Volvió a mirarla intentando ver si había una pizca de duda, pero no encontró nada.

A veces resultaba ser algo intimidante, algo que lo excito por un momento.

— De acuerdo, te dejaré ir por el momento. Pasaré por ti en cuanto termine de hacer un par de cosas. —murmuro mientras se inclinaba a rozar sus labios—. Y después serás toda mía.

Ella aun no podía asimila sus palabras, todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ese hombre que le resultaba muy intimidante y abrumador, pero le gustaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

— Gracias…

Se limitó a responder en un tono tímido mientras relamía sus labios rosados e hinchados a causa del beso.

Acto seguido que él no pudo dejar de ver con tanta fascinación.

— Me estas provocando…—murmuro ronco sin haberla soltado.

— ¿Qué?

— Torpe…

Susurro mientras se inclinaba y la besaba con suavidad, esta vez fue menos brusco que el anterior, pero seguía lleno de intensidad.

El azabache se separó a regañadientes cuando ella soltó un par de jadeos sobre sus labios.

— Es mejor cambiarnos… o nunca saldremos de la habitación. —respondió en tono ronco y lleno de deseo.

— S-si… —asintió ruborizada al seguir embobada por sus besos.

— Bien.

Se separó de su cuerpo para acercarse al armario y tirar las toallas en un cesto, dejando que viera su desnudez, causando que las mejillas de la castaña ardieran y desviara su mirada, pero no pudo, no cuando tenía aquel cuerpo bien definido. Él tomo sus prendas nuevas y se cambió frente a ella como si nada, cosa la que mantuvo ocupada cuando no podía dejar de observarlo.

Pero él se dio cuenta, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió con malicia sabiendo que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Rápidamente ella desvió su mirada tomado todas sus prendas mientras entraba al baño, decida a cambiarse.

Después de un par de besos y caricias, ambos salieron del apartamento esperando en el elevador mientras descendía al vestíbulo. Ella vestía con el mismo atuendo que la noche pasada, ya que no tenía otra ropa que usar y se negaba a usar la suya, no porque no quisiera porque en verdad le tentaba mucho la idea de ponerse su ropa y quedarse con ella el resto del día, desprendiendo aquel aroma que solo le pertenecía a él.

Al bajar fueron directamente hacía el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto del azabache, ya que él insistió en llevarla a su casa y se negaba rotundamente a que tomara el autobús.

Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero aún se podía sentir aquel ambiente estremecedor que los tenía en suspenso.

— Entonces, esta noche estarás ocupada. —dijo manteniendo la vista fija en la autopista.

— Si. El dueño por primera vez a la cantina. —respondió soltando un suspiro—. Es increíble que lo haga después de tanto tiempo y no administre su propio negocio.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que no lo administre el mismo?

— Bueno para empezar, no está en el negocio, ni siquiera estuvo para evaluar mis habilidades cuando entre a la cantina y desde luego no sabe siquiera si el negocio va bien o mal. —explico un tanto molesta.

— Suena a alguien que tiene todo bajo control a pesar de no estar en su propio negocio.

— Bueno si así fuera, es un total arrogante.

La comisura del labio derecho del azabache se elevó ligeramente formando una pequeña sonrisa.

De algún modo aquellas palabras le causaron gracia.

Cuando llegaron a su destino ella volteo a verlo una vez más justo antes de abrir la puerta y dejarlo.

— Muchas gracias por traerme… —respondió sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo—. Y lo pase muy bien anoche… fue muy especial.

El azabache no pudo evitar pasar su mano por su mejilla derecha acariciándola lentamente mientras su pulgar tocaba su labio inferior.

— Me alegra saber que lo pasaste bien. Te veré esta noche…

Respondió justo antes de que volviera a responder, la beso profundamente haciéndola estremecerse cada vez que tomaba sus labios de aquella forma tan intensa.

Ella seguía sumergida en sus besos hasta que él tuvo que separarse de golpe, provocando que ella soltara un jadeo al romper el contacto.

— Te veré luego… —dijo en un tono burlón.

Causando que ella se sonrojara y asintiera mientras salía del auto sin tropezar, ya que aún no podía recuperarse de aquel beso.

Él la miro nuevamente poniendo el auto en marcha en cuestión de segundos.

Ella lo miro alejarse mientras se tocaba los labios, aun podía sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Muchas imágenes rodaron por su cabeza al recordar la noche anterior, sus mejillas se tiñeron al haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Nunca había sido tan feliz, aunque aún no sabía mucho acerca de él, no le importaba, quería seguir a su lado y conocerlo más.

Ahora debía concentrarse, tendría una larga noche comenzando con el dueño de la cantina que por fin iba a conocer.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿no te hizo daño? —preguntó la pelinegra mientras limpiaba las mesas.

— Mikasa ya te lo dije, él se portó muy bien conmigo, de hecho… fue muy amable. —susurro un tanto feliz dejando de barrer.

La pelinegra la observo detenidamente ladeando su rostro para volver a seguir limpiando las mesas.

— Me alegro por ti, Petra. Es bueno que un hombre te haya hecho así de feliz.

— Gracias, Mikasa.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo mientras volvía su atención al lugar, ya todo estaba preparado, las mesas estaban cubiertas por un mantel blanco junto con un par de adornos, y utensilios que rodeaban la parte superior de la mesa.

Pronto darían las 11, fue en ese momento que el gerente llamo a todos los empleados formando una hilera enfrente de las mesas.

— Bien, todos ya conocen la táctica de atender a estos clientes. Recuerden que son diferentes a los que atendemos normalmente, son importantes y deben darle el trato con el que siempre los hemos recibido. El dueño espera lo mejor de nosotros al traer a estos clientes, nos ha estado vigilando y sabe de lo que somos capaces.

Algunos de los empleados se pusieron tensos al escuchar del dueño, la castaña los miro de reojo pensando que solo se trataba de un señor viejo arrogante que solo exigía dinero y respeto por parte de sus empleados. No le agrado para nada, pero era el dueño, no podía hacer nada más que aguantar.

— Ahora, todos a sus puestos, en un minuto llegaran. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo por darles la mejor velada.

Justo en ese momento al dar las 11:00 de la noche, las puertas se abrieron y tanto las meseras como meseros encargados de ese puesto les dieron la bienvenida llevándolos a su mesa correspondiente. Entraron en pequeños grupos, algunas parejas otros venían juntos como si ya se conocieran, aquellas personas eran importantes por como vestían con sus ropas elegantes, como si hubieran salido de alguna obra de teatro, fue lo que pensó la castaña mientras atendía a una pareja joven que tomaban asiento en una esquina y pedían unos aperitivos, inmediatamente ella le dio el pedido a Gunther quien no tardo más de 10 minutos en darle el encargo, tomo la orden entregándola a la pareja, mostrándose satisfechos con el tiempo con los que los atendían.

La castaña se deslizo entre las mesas atendiendo a otros clientes con la misma alegría y simpática, en cuestión de segundos se había ganado la confianza de aquellas personas, ya que todos estaban ocupados en sus puestos ella debía de ser de mucha ayuda, después de todo ella era la mejor en su área. No obstante, cuando él último grupo entro, su mirada viajo a la puerta que se abrió y sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, le costaba respirar cuando observo al azabache entrar con un traje formal acompañado por un hombre alto rubio y una mujer de cabello castaño igual de alta que aquel hombre, ambos parecían más como guardaespaldas que acompañantes, pero lo más que le sorprendió fue cuando el gerente Erwin se acercó a darles una calurosa bienvenida. Al parecer los cuatro se conocían muy bien, estar fuera de eso hizo que su pecho se apretara, aun no sabía nada de él, no le había importado mucho, pero se sentía fuera de sí.

No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de atender a los clientes, justo cuando estuvo por retirarse en la cocina, el gerente la llamo, maldiciendo en tono bajo mientras caminaba hacía aquel grupo que la hacía sentir pequeña.

— Petra, quiero presentarte al dueño de la cantina _Secrets._

Anunció el gerente mientras señalaba de manera elegante al azabache.

Oh no…no podía ser él.

— Levi Rivaille, el dueño de la cantina. Y sus socios, Hanji Zoe y Mike Zacharius.

Presento a la alta mujer que sonreía alegremente y al rubio que los miraba con desinterés.

— Ella es Petra Ral, nuestra mejor mesera de la cantina, su desempeño ha sido espléndido, tienen una gran habilidad al atender a los clientes. Levi, tenía razón sobre ella, es muy buena, el que la hayas recomendado al trabajo fue un gran beneficio para la cantina.

Espera ¿Qué?...

¿Ya la conocía? Y porque diablos el gerente no le dijo que su "cliente especial" era el maldito dueño de la cantina.

Se sentía totalmente humillada, como si ambos hubiera jugado con ella.

Su cerebro no estaba funcionando del todo, apenas podía procesar que él fuera el dueño de la cantina, pero que la conocía desde antes, no sabía cómo comprenderlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, pudo sentir la presión que emergía entre ellos, aun se sentía el calor de su cuerpo cuando estuvo sobre ella, sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando él la miraba fijamente con detenimiento, ignorando completamente la charla que se creó entre el gerente y los otros dos acompañantes, al parecer no estaba para nada interesado en lo que ellos decían, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se seguía enojada, no, enfadada con él. No se molestó en ocultar su enojo por lo que se limitó a desviar su mirada y romper el contacto visual que se creó entre ellos dos.

— Petra, puedes mostrarles su mesa, es la que estábamos reservando para el último grupo. —dijo el gerente mientras se volvía a verla.

— Por supuesto, gerente Erwin. —sonrió como siempre inclinándose un poco— Por aquí.

Los guio hasta su mesa mientras el azabache se detuvo justo alado del gerente.

— Parece muy molesta.

— Lo sé, sabía que sucedería esto. Pero lo arreglaré, se cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión. —dijo en un tono malicioso mientras se dirigía a su mesa, y la miraba de espaldas entregando las cartas del menú, ella retrocedió mientras se cruzaba rozo su brazo pudiendo sentir que ella se estremecía bajo su toque.

Algo que le hizo entender que aún seguía deseándolo tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se sentaba en medio de aquellos dos que le acompañaban y se ponían a hablar de diversos temas que no le intereso en lo más mínimo, su mirada seguía fijamente puesta en ella. Mientras atendía, tomaba los pedidos, sabía que ella se sentía molesta por haberle mentido pero lo que más le sorprendió es como continuaba trabajando sin hacer que le afectara todo aquello.

En cambio, ella aun podía sentir su pecho arder, se sentía bastante molesta, pero lo había moderado ocupándose de todos los pedidos que le daban. Por pequeños momentos no pudo evitar mirar hacía su mesa, y encontrarse con su mirada, él seguía mirándola detenidamente como siempre lo hacía. Aquello hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso, no por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar sino por haberle mentido en todo.

El resto de la noche transcurro más rápido de lo que había pensado, todos estuvieron bastante ocupados en sus puestos, muchos de los clientes salieron bastantes satisfechos con el lugar, y el objetivo se había logrado.

Ahora ella se encontraba limpiando algunas mesas desocupadas, mientras su mirada se dirigía a él, observando como discutía con aquella mujer de lentes, una ola de celos subió por su pecho cuando lo vio hablar con otra mujer. No debía sentirse tan posesiva con él, apenas lo conocía, era ridículo pensar que ahora ya lo sentía suyo.

" _Mío"._

Gruño esas palabras en su cabeza.

No podía distraerse con esos sentimientos absurdos, ni siquiera tenían una relación y ya daba por ser su chico, sus mejillas ardieron ante tal pensamiento, para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza entro a la cocina intentando distraerse.

Gunther se encontraba preparando algunos postres para el último grupo, eran dos, al parecer eran para esos dos acompañantes, ya que él le había dicho que no le gustaban tanto las cosas dulces.

— Petra. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludo el chef mientras le daba unos toques finales a su obra maestra.

— Bueno, solo quería tomarme un respiro de ahí.

Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

— Si te entiendo, cuando llegan esos clientes todo aquí se pone muy ocupado.

— Entonces, ¿es normal que pase eso?

— Podría decirse así, no es muy frecuente pero siempre vienen con el dueño, esperando que se abran más oportunidades de ampliar el negocio.

— Espera, Gunther. ¿Conoces al dueño? —frunció el ceño mientras trataba de entender lo que decía.

— Si, todos lo conocemos.

Sus ojos se abrieron intentando procesar otra noticia, al parecer todos le habían mentido y ella no soportaba eso, era demasiado que él jugara con ella, y ahora sus compañeros también.

Su compañero se giró hacía ella cuando entrego la orden y alguien más lo tomaba para entregarlo.

— Espera Petra, no es lo que piensas.

— ¿Ah no?

Su paciencia estaba al límite, a punto de explotar.

— Todos me mintieron.

— Sé que piensas eso, pero no es así. —hablo calmadamente acercándose para posar su mano en su hombro.

— ¿Entonces?...

— Mira…—respiro hondo—. Veras, el dueño es…algo raro.

— Ni que lo digas.

— Él es alguien muy respetable en este lugar y en otros, pero le gusta mantener todo bajo control manteniendo un perfil bajo, como vera, el dio la orden de que lo trataran como a un cliente y no como a una figura de autoridad. Todos aquí fuimos reclutados por él, claro no directamente, pero a todos nos ayudó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que los ayudó?

— Desde la distancia a todos nos observó, vio en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, algunos peores que otros, pero él vio el potencial de cada uno y nos integró a la cantina, donde ah podiamos desarrollar nuestras habilidades sin limitarnos. Aunque sea un hombre de pocas palabras, él tiene buenas intenciones con cada uno de nosotros, aunque muchos de nosotros le tengamos cierto miedo. —soltó una pequeña risa—. Pero le tenemos un gran respeto y lealtad.

— Oh…

Vaya ella no había esperado todo eso, él tenía un gran corazón después de todo había juzgado muy mal al dueño, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le había mentido, aún seguía molesta.

— No conozco mucho tu relación con el dueño, pero sé que él no tiene malas intenciones contigo.

Las mejillas de la castaña se ruborizaron al escucharlo.

— Estoy seguro que sea lo que hizo, tendrá alguna explicación.

Palmeo el hombro levemente el hombro de la castaña tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ahora no sabía que pensar, estaba entre su orgullo y sus sentimientos. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso, estaba confundida.

La cantina ya estaba vacía algunos se quedaron limpiando y otros se retiraban, ella ya había terminado con su trabajo, vago por un pasillo desconocido encontrándose con una puerta que no había visto antes. Al no ver que nadie se encontraba cerca entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al ver todo completamente oscuro apenas podía distinguir entre el escritorio y algunos muebles a su alrededor, todo estaba completamente ordenado y limpio, supuso que aquella habitación se trataba de la oficina de él. Aunque aún le molestaba que le hubiera mentido, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

— Te estaba esperando…

Susurro una voz familiar que la hizo sobresaltar chillando por la sopresa.

— ¿Qué demonios? —se giró encontrándolo en el marco de la puerta recargado mientras sus manos estaban metidos en sus bolsillos.

— Por fin estamos solos.

Se acercó mirándola fijamente.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el tono de su voz sombrío y lleno de deseo.

— Espera. —retrocedió antes de que llegara a ella, haciéndolo detenerse—. Quiero saber porque me mentiste. ¿Por qué te mantuviste culto de mí y de todos?

Él la miro durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad hasta que dejo salir un suspiro.

— La primera vez que te vi fue hace un año y medio. Había tenido un largo día después de resolver un conflicto con la cantina, me tomo toda la noche resolver eso, así que fui al lugar más cercano para poder comer algo y ese fue al restaurante familiar al que trabajabas.

— Entonces, ¿ya nos habíamos visto antes?

— Algo así. No directamente ya que me mantuve alejado de todo pero hubo día que me dirigiste la palabra, si no mal recuerdo me regalaste unas galletas de cortesía. Fue entonces que te vi, atendiendo a todos los clientes, vi que tenías una gran habilidad para manejar todo tipo de situación. Incluyendo a los mocosos se te daba muy bien, por lo que me pareció un desperdicio que estuvieras trabajando en un lugar así, sabía que estabas pasando un mal momento, y no sacaras tu verdadero potencial. Fue por eso le dije a Erwin que fuera a verte, y que él mismo viera tus habilidades, y por supuesto acepto.

Ahora que lo mencionaba todo parecía encajar, aquel chico al final del restaurante, oculto bajo sus ropas oscuras y su mirada baja, no pudo distinguir a aquel hombre, pero podía saber que había tenido un mal día, y por ello decidió regalarle aquella ración de galletas extras a escondidas, pensó que con eso podría animarlo aunque fuera un poco.

Podía entender un poco aquellos recuerdos ahora, pero nunca imagino que se trataba de algo así.

— Pero como sabías que no me iba tan bien en ese lugar.

Aun no podía comprender esa parte.

— Sobre eso te investigué, vi todo tanto desde que te mudaste, tus intentos de trabajar, tus gastos económicos.

— Espera… ¿Viste todo? Pero ¿con que derecho?

— Quería saber más acerca de ti.

— ¿De mí?

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque…vi que eras diferente a cualquier otra mujer que tuviera que trabajar en esas condiciones. Tienes algo especial, y no pude dejar eso pasar. Además…—se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, justo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente mientras observaba sus mejillas teñirse de rojo al escuchar todo lo que decía. Gracias al brillo de la luz que entraba por las rejillas de la ventana paso una mano para deslizar un mechón por detrás de su oreja—. Llamaste mi atención, cuando me fije en ti, simplemente ya no podía quitarte la mirada de encima. Y luego anoche fue…algo a lo que no sé cómo explicar, pero, me di cuenta de que quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Eso fue todo, no podía quitar la mirada de encima, no cuando había escuchado todo eso. Su mano aún seguía jugueteando distraídamente en su mechón.

— Eso quiere decir que… quieres que este contigo.

Respondió sonrojada sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

— Se mía… —murmuro inclinándose a rozar sus labios lentamente.

Él pudo sentir como sus labios temblaban un poco, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la hacía estremecer con solo tocarla.

No pudo resistirse más a él, era imposible con el trato que le daba. Podía ser frío, reservado, serio y en algunas ocasiones muy inexpresivo, pero podía ver más de él que solo esa simple apariencia, quería ver más, podía sentir que se sentía de la misma manera que ella.

No lo dudo dos veces para rodear su cuello y sellar sus labios como si fuera una promesa de la cual nunca estaría dispuesta a romper.

Primero empezaron con un beso tierno y suave, pero en cuanto él profundizo el beso, la lujuria se desato. Lo que empezó como dócil se convirtió en una furia, sus labios luchaban constantemente por tomar el control, él gruño cuando ella jadeo sobre sus labios y sus enormes manos se adentraban en su ropa intentando la forma de quitárselas.

— Espera… —susurro ella entre sus labios.

— ¿Qué? —gruño.

— Aquí no… —murmuro apenada al estar en su oficina.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ella se encontraba contra el escritorio totalmente acorralada.

— Porque no, ya no hay nadie. —dijo besándola por momentos—. Además, este es mi lugar y nadie entre o sale hasta que yo lo diga.

— ¿Ah sí? —correspondiendo sus besos.

— Si. Así que no saldrás hasta que yo lo diga. —respondió en un tono burlón.

— Oh… ¿Y porque será?

Jugueteo con sus labios mientras él la ayudaba a sentarse sobre el escritorio, dejándolo colocarse entre sus piernas mientras sus manos sujetaban su cintura.

— Porque soy el dueño y tú eres mía.

Se inclinó sobre ella, sellando sus labios justo antes de que volviera a protestar. Y nuevamente volvieron a perderse el uno en el otro.

Cada beso, cada caricia, fue sellado en sus cuerpos, tomándose el resto de la noche como si fuera la primera vez.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **¡He aquí terminado! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, sinceramente está lleno de muchas emociones, me atrevo a decir que es el fanfic al que más dedicación le he puesto y más largo por supuesto, pero lo más importante que debo recalcar es a la persona a la que se lo dedico, una persona que me recuerda tanto a ese personaje tan gruñón… y es muy importante para mí, me llena de felicidad el escribirle esto y que espero que le haya gustado como a mí me gusto.**

 **Bien no planeo que sea un discurso cursi jajaja solo quería dar estos agradecimientos y dedicación, a él que me ha apoyado mejor hasta la fecha, gruñón espero que te haya gustado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero que sigan leyendo, porque habrá más~**


End file.
